Life With the Boltons 2
by mariah5893
Summary: After battling rape,death,pregnancy,and love,18 year old Gabriella finds herself lost.She begins to find herself facing the same problems all over again,except worse.Will Troy stick with her through it all, or will love be enough this time?"Izzy's sick."
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Life With the Boltons 2**

**"The Second Beginning"**

**I'm so happy to be writitng this story again. I missed writing how they pick on ...I missed writing how they are so sarcastic, too.**

**I have to warn you that this story may get sad...:( Not this chappy, not the next but it will get pretty sad and depressing..**

**Plzz review a lot..Thnx...Mariah**

**P.S. On Izzy's illness, which comes later in this story, I changed it from breast cancer to lukimia...:( I hate doing that to Izzy because I made her to be really nice and caring, but**

Gabriella's POV

"Momma.." A small and quiet voice cooed. I opened my eyes slowly, letting the morning light seep into my pupils.

"Jakie?" I croaked. "What's wrong?" I sat up slowly, to see Jacob looking up at me with a face I know well. The guilty face.

"Oh, no. What did you do now?" I groaned and grasped my forehead, suddenly I had a bad headache.

"Me sorry.." Jacob began to cry. "I pottied in my bed."

My mouth dropped open. "Oh, Jakie. You didn't.." I moaned. Being a mother at eighteen was hard, but being a mother at eighteen to a three year old was a lot harder. "I thought you promised that if you didn't have to wear a diaper that you wouldn't potty in your pants or bed."

He nodded, his green eyes sad. "I couldw'nt help it." I sighed and threw him onto my hip.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen as usual. Jack and Isabella were sitting at the table eating.

"Where's Troy?" I asked, placing Jacob into his high chair.

"Still in bed, I guess." Isabella shrugged.

"Oh." I sighed and looked over my shoulder. "Well, Jacob just had an accident in bed, so will you please watch him while I go clean it up." I turned back around and gave Jacob my upset glare.

"Of course, dear." Isabella smiled her beautiful smile.

"And you won't mind if I borrow a coffee cup for a second?" I smirked, crossing my arms infront of me.

"No, but for what?"

"Oh, you'll see." I smiled, and grabbed one from the cabinet. I filled it up with freezing cold water, and ran upstairs.

I silently opened Troy's bedroom door. I tip-toed over to his bedside. His mouth was gaping open and he let out a loud snore. I contained my giggles. He looked so handsome and cute, but I couldn't let that get the best of me.

He knew I loved him, but he also knew that wouldn't stop me from disliking him, too.

He wanted sarcastic and a bitch; he was going to get just that. I dumped the cold water right onto his face.

"Yo! Shitface! Wake up!!" I yelled and started giggling when he sat up drenched.

"What the---Mom!! Tell Gabriella to get the fuck out of my room!!" He yelled.

"Someoene needs their mommy to defend them?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Stupid bitch.." He muttered lightly, and walking to the bathroom. He was about to shut the door when I stopped it from closing.

"Mind if I join, jackass??" I asked seductivly.

"Mind if you--Are you serious??"Troy chuckled. "I'm pissed at you right now..and yes I do ..I told you we are not having sex until you are absolutly ready.."

"But I am ready.. My mom told--"

"Gabriella!!" He yelled right in my face, making me flinch back. "Your mom didn't tell you anything! It was a dream! So stop it! Okay!!?? I love you, but----I----" He didn't know how to finish. I didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes, trying to be tough, and walked away. I went and cleaned Jake's bed covers. I heard the shower start and I sat onto my bed.

Maybe being this way wasn't worth it. Ever since I had Jacob I've always been the tough girl. I had to be the tough girl.

After being raped I had to take up for myself..What else could I do?

I remembered the day I told Izzy I was sorry for barging in on her and Troy's life and I was sorry that she had a sick son of a bitch for a son. I did mean it. At least the part about barging into their not about Troy being alive.

If she never had had Troy I would have never fallen in love. Maybe it was time to stop the nonsense and act like...well, I didn't know. Like a real couple.

I thought we were getting along really well until I started being an idiot again.

I sighed and pulled my waves into a bun. I didn't even bother to put any make-up on. I walked downstairs, again, and sat down in my usual seat.

"Gabriella, you look pale. Are you alright?" Isabella asked and Jack looked up from his daily newspaper to see.

I nodded without speaking. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't my voice work?

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again. Izzy frowned and looked at the doorway when Troy walked in. He looked dazzling. His hair was soaking wet and his skin was tan and shiny. His blue eyes pierced mine for a second and then he sat down next to me.

It was silent and I just stared at my plate of pancakes.

"Gabriella, honey, you are really starting to scare me. Are you absolutly positve that you are okay?"

I looked up at her and clenched my teeth. Why did she have to be so nice? So mother like? I nodded and fought back the tears.

I hardly ever cry anymore. The last time I cried was the day I had the "image" of my mom in the valley. The day I knew Troy was meant to be mine.

I stood up and ran upstairs and onto my balcony. I plopped onto my knees and still the tears didn't fall.

"Brie.."He whispered. "You alright?"

I shook my head. "Why didn't you just let me leave when I turned eighteen?" I sobbed without tears.

"Is that what you want? To leave?" He took a step toward me and dropped onto his knees.

"No, but its what's best for I do is put you through hell and make your life miserable. I'm always such a huge bitch to you and I don't mean to be."

"Yeah, but you're my bitch. Don't you remember when you first moved here and I was the bastard?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Ah, good times.."

He chuckled and took me into his arms. "Don't you ever think about leaving me."

"Troy, its not just that. Its...well..I'm having nightmares about when....when I was raped..I still can't get over it..I don't think I ever will." Tears began to form in my eyes and I held them in.

He rubbed my back softly."I don't excpect you to get over something like that. You were fifteen and then a few years later it almost happens again..I don't know what you feel or how bad it is, but I know its not something you can just overlook and forget."

I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"So, get dressed and I'll drive you to school." He winked down at me. I let a smirk form on my perfect lips.

"I truly don't have to force you today, huh? You're actually going to take me on your own term?"

"Own term? Please Gabriella, grow up.."He scoffed and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed and stood up.

He disappeared inside and I stood there staring at the door.

"I thought you said it was easy.."I whispered, looking up at the sky. "How am I suppose to make this work?We are so different."

******************

"So, where's Romeo?" Taylor rolled her eyes, as I took my books out of my locker for the morning.

I sighed and glanced around."I don't know. Probably with your Romeo." I smirked and closed the locker.

"Please," She laughed. "Chad is no where near Romeo." I snickered and linked arms with her.

"So, where is the Ice Queen today?" I asked, looking over cautiously at Taylor.

"Ooohh..Don't even get me trying to break you and Troy up, she's been hitting on Chad."

I pushed away the memory of her straddling Troy. I know it was all her, but it still hurt me badly to think about him kissing her..

"You're finally admitting that you and Chad are official?" I changed the subject.

"I guess so. I mean, its kind of embarassing. He's not really what you call book smart." Taylor tapped on her head and smiled. I laughed uncontrolably.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically. "Taylor, the guy thinks that photosynthesis is a stage in processing photos. Now c'mon.."

I pulled her into homeroom and saw him sitting there with Chad. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to his every muscle. His abs flexed as he talked to his best friend and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

He was absolutly gorgeous...

He turned and our eyes met for a moment. I looked at the floor, blushing of course. I sat down beside him and turned around to smile at Chad.

"So, what's new?" His smile faded and he turned to kiss Taylor on the cheek. My own smile faded and I turned and looked down at the desk.

"Don't pay any attention to him." Troy whispered heatedly into my ear.

"But he still doesn't like me." I felt tears flood my vision.

Troy told me about the conversation he had with Chad. Chad had told him that I had changed him. Chad wanted him to still be the player and not fall in love with just one girl.

I guess Troy told him otherwise.

Troy didn't answer. He just looked down at my shaking hands, and took them in his.

"I still like you." He gave me his seductive smile.

"Thanks."I laughed sarcastically."That makes me feel so much better." I added jokingly.

His eyes turned...I don't know how to describe it...loving..longing...whatever.

"I love you." He whispered, and leaned in toward me. My breath hitched in my throat and I froze.

"Troy Bolton, I do hope you are not getting too close to Miss. Montez." cleared her throat before his lips touched mine.

He pulled back and grinned.

"I was just checking to see if she was still breathing." He answered casually. I was amazed at how he was just so.....calm, while I was sitting there trying to get my heart to restart.

"Hmm.." chuckled and looked back down at her paperwork.

"Maybe you should check about my heart." I breathed lightly."I think it stopped beating.."

"Our heart." He corrected, looking at me intently. "Remember?Our heart.." He placed his hand over my heart and I placed mine on his.

Our hearts beat at the same rate and time. Who knew this was possible?

I knew and he knew. We never told anyone else.

"I love you." I whispered quietly. "Now, why can't you be like this all the time?" I pulled my hands away and folded my arms across my chest, raising my eyebrow.

He groaned. "Don't start, Gabs." He turned to look straight ahead and talk to Zeke.

"So, the silent treatment?" I said exasperated. He didn't answer me; he just kept on talking."Fine, be that way to your girlfriend..If that's even what I am anymore.." Still no answer from him.

"UUGGHH!!" I threw my hands in the air dramatically.

"Hey Gabby." A familiar voice sung. Sharpay sat down in front of me and turned to face me."Trouble in paradise?"

My mouth dropped open. "WHY does everyone keep saying that??!!" I shrieked.

"Because its true.." Sharpay said in her 'duh' tone.

I shook my head. "No, its not. I like being a bitch and he likes being a self-loving bastard."

"Easy.." He laughed, turning to face me. "I admit I'm a bastard, but you don't have to add self-loving to it. Its sounds so gay."

"Humph." I grumbled, and looked down.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" He asked, his voice turned cruel and serious.

"Me?" Her voice was sweet and inoccent."Why, nothing. Now Troy, of all the time we've known eachother have I ever asked you for anything?" She seemed shocked and upset. She batted her eyes innocently.

"Accept for sex...not really.." He said blankly. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat still.

"Well, I always did get what I want." She said seductivley. I scoffed. "Gabriella, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for a sleepover. I miss you, a lot and I know I've not always been the bestfriend you deserve, but we did have fun.."

She shrugged and smiled beautifully at me.

"I don't think so." My voice was soft and babyish. Out of all things about me, I hated my voice the most. Everyone thought it was so cute and sweet, but I thought it made me babyish. (PSI ABSOLUTLY LOVE NESSA"S VOICE I THINK ITS SO CUTE ESPECIALLY HER GIGGLELOL)

"Please, Gabby. Just one time..."She pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Shar, the last time I had a sleepover with you was when I found you almost ripping Troy's tongue out."

"Yes, but it'll be at my house not Troy's." She rolled her eyes.

"So?" I asked.

"So, no Troy Boy to rip tongues out."

"I don't know. Ask me next year." I stood up as the bell rang.

"Oohh.."Troy teased as we walked out into the hallway. "Someone has a little spunk."

"Too bad you've never seen all of my spunk." I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You could show me.."

"Says the boyfriend who won't make love to me.." I giggled sarcastically.

His face and tone turned serious. "Gabriella, you know it would be too hard for you. Once we start you won't be able to go through with it and then you'll make yourself feel worse for not going through with it."

"And why wouldn't I be able to go through with it?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to meet his gaze.

"Because you're having nightmares, and you know that if I touch you like that, memories are going to start flashing through your head."

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him, so our bodies were touching. He lightly traced his fingers down my spine and smoothing them over my butt.

_The door to my bedroom opened and the hallway light poured in. His figure walked over to me closer and he placed his hand firmly over my mouth._

_"Shh...Don't scream. It will be over soon." Jason smiled and pulled me closer, his fingers gripping firmly on my butt._

I flinched away from Troy.

"You can't tell me that when I do this you don't feel or see anything." He whispered angrily.

I shook my head. "No." I lied.

"Then why did you just jump?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I-uh-I-" I stammered.

"Exactly." He kissed my cheek and walked into his first period class. I stood there frozen. One tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

This ripping sensation began to start in my core. My head began to spin and my stomach rummbled. His touch...it..made me sick....

My Troy..the man I loved...I couldn't let my past do this, but....how could I change my past.?

**_I couldn't and I had to live with that._**


	2. Worries

**Life With the Boltons 2**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!! I'm so glad to be writing this again! **

**I missed writing this story...:)**

**And I know this storyy does not have much fluff but neither does real life. Relationships, even if you're in love, do not always turn out the way you want them to, and you don't always get along. So, I want to try and make this as realistic as possible. Don't worry. There will be fluff!! I promise. I cannot make a troyella story without fluff..hehe...but I also want it to be sad and emotional...:( :)**

**Read & then click on the longg button at the bottom of the pagee..**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Mmm..Dinner was awesome, Izzy." Gabriella smiled. "Wasn't it, Jakie?" She cooed. Jake nodded his head.

"Thank you, Gabriella." Izzy gave a soft smile. "I'm glad someone appreciates it." She glared over at her husband and son, making Gabriella snicker. Gabriella pulled Jacob out of his highchair and placed him onto her hip.

"Umm.."Gabriella looked over at Troy hesitantly. "Troy, I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go to the park with Jake and me? We could take dessert." She was afraid he was going to make one of his smart remarks and call her a bitch, but he just smiled up at her.

"Sure." He stood up and pushed his chair in. Gabriella's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open.

"S-seriously?" She gasped. "You're actually going to take us?"

"Gabs, I'm not that much of a sadistic bastard." He scoffed.

"Language."Isabella croaked. Gabriella's eyes traveled over Isabella's face.

"Izzy, are you feeling well?" She asked. Izzy's face had become pale, and Gabriella noticed she must have lost at least ten pounds.

"I'm fine. Just a cold, I think. I'm going upstairs and lay down." She stood slowly and Jack ran over to help her.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright?" Troy asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, dear. Go and have fun with Gabriella and Jake." She smiled as best as she could.

They slowly made it up the stairs. Gabriella walked over to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think we should leave?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Staying here won't make her better,worrywart. We might as well go to the park."

"I hope she's okay." She whispered to herself as Troy went to get the car keys.

******************

"Mwomma, look at mwe!!"Jake laughed as he slid down the slide.

"Good job, Jake!"I giggled. My heart swelled with pride as I watched my little boy run around and have fun. I wanted him to have a life I never did. I wanted him to have fun and just be a kid. I most definitly did not want him growing up as fast as I had.

Troy intertwined his fingers with mine and we sat on the nearest bench.

"Someone's being romantic." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You smell like shaving cream."

"Well, I bet you'd rather have me smell like shaving cream than having a beard."

"Most definitly." I murmered, and glanced over to see Jake heading for the swings. "Jake, honey, you know you can't swing by yourself!" I yelled, but it was no use. "I'll be back." I groaned and ran over to help him onto the swing.

"Push mwe, mwomma!" I smiled his toothy smile. I kissed his forehead.

"Just a little bit, and then you can go in the tunnels so mommy can talk to Troy."

He nodded and I pushed him easily. He was just so small and fragile, like me, I didn't want him getting hurt. Jacob glanced up at me and his peircing, green eyes met mine. I shuddered and looked away. His 's eyes.

I didn't want to feel this way towards MY SON! I loved him with all my heart, and yet I still couldn't will myself to be free of this rape thing. It wasn't something I could easily let go. If I could ever let it go.

And then there was Troy. I loved the way he touched me and made me feel loved, and yet there were days when his touch repulsed me. I didn't want to be this way. I didn't want to be like everyother rape victim who can't stand there boyfriends or husbands that reminded them of that one miserable time in their life.

I wanted to be stronger than that, and it hurt me that I was failing.

"Okay, Jake. Go play in the tunnels." I stopped the swing and tears blurred my vision.

"But mwommy--"He begun to whine and something in me snapped.

"NOW!!" I screamed, pointing in the direction of the tunnels. Jake's eyes filled with tears and he ran towards them.

Finally my tears spilled over and I tried to wipe them away. What in the hell was wrong with me? I almost never yelled at Jake, never. At least for no reason, and there was definitly no reason to be yelling at him like that.

Troy ran over and hugged me.

"Brie, stop it. Everyone is staring." He whispered calmly into my ear.

"I-I can't. I wanted this to be a fun family thing with us and it turned out all wrong. Everytime I see his green eyes, they remind me of Jason's!" I dug my face into his sculpted chest.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "But you never let you bother that before."

"It did. I just never let it show. I'm not as strong as I used to be Troy. I'm not as sarcastic. I don't want to be anymore. I want to be a good mother and girlfriend."

He nodded. "I know, and you are." I looked up at him and I saw my tearstained, bloodshot reflection in his eyes. I looked pitiful and scared.

"Let's go get Jake and go home." I whispered and let go of him. I wiped my tears away and took hold of his hand. "Or, maybe, you should go get him. He's pretty upset with me. I yelled at him."

"All mothers yell at their children." He muttered.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Not me. I've only yelled at him probably four times in all of his life. He's the perfect kid, and then I go and yell at him."

"Gabs!" He shook me firmly. "You sound like a lunatic!Now, take a deep breath and relax. I'll go get Jake, and we'll go home." He walked over to the tunnels and talked to Jake.

"This is a disaster." I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself even though it was almost one hundred degrees out.

Troy came back over, with Jacob sitting on his shoulders.

"We going home?" Jake asked Troy. Troy nodded.

"I'm sorry buddy, but your mommy is having a mental breakdown." He walked past me, towards the car.

"Hey, that isn't funny!" I yelled, chasing after him. "I'm not having a mental breakdown."

"Right." Troy laughed sarcastically.

"Ugh.." I stomped my foot and hopped into the car. I hate parks, anyway.

**************************'

When we pulled up to Troy's house it was dark outside and inside. Not one little light was turned on.

"What in the world?" I murmured.

"Something's not right." Troy whispered. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see if Jake was asleep. As I expected, he was.

Troy turned the car off and hopped out. He ran inside and I sat in the car for a second, not yet registering anything.

I hopped out and pulled Jake out of his car seat. I ran inside and placed Jacob onto the couch. I ran upstairs and found Troy's parent's door open.

"Troy?" I whispered, peaking in.

"Shh.." He walked out, placing his finger to his lips. "Mom's finally asleep."

I backed up and sighed. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Mom's sick." He whispered harshly.

"Did she go to the doctor?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, she wants to see if it will pass over."

"She shouldn't do that. It could get worse. Is it a cold?"

"We don't know, !" He threw his hands up sarcastically. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to take Jake to bed.

"Troy, I love you, you know that right?" I asked as I reached the top of the stairs. He was still standing in front of his parent's room, thinking.

He turned and walked over to Jake and me. "I know. I love you, too." He kissed me on the forehead and walked into his room.

I can't remember the last time he kissed me on the lips. Maybe a week ago..or longer.I walked silently into my room, and placed Jake into his 'big boy' bed.

I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day...


	3. Nightmares

**Life With the Boltons 2**

**More reviews please! Thanks so much and if you can, spread the news around that Life With the Boltons 2 is out..**

**I'm not getting as many reviewers as I did on the first one, but I can live with that..THanks soo much..ENJOY!:))...**

**No one's POV**

_The door creaked open to Gabriella's bedroom. Not her new bedroom at the Boltons', but the old one she had, had growing up in her mother's house._

_"Shh.." The figure whispered. Gabriella's body shook with fear, for she knew who this was and what he was about to do. The same thing he had been doing for two years now. Gabriella had just turned fifteen today and she was exstatic, but now all that happiness was replaced with pure fear and dread. "I brought you a birthday present."_

_"P-please, not tonight...." Gabriella began to cry. Hot tears streamed down her delicate cheekbones. She had always been so small and fragile, now she felt even smaller. Her voice was weak and pitiful. "Not tonight.." She repeated._

_Jason pouned ontop of her, covering her mouth with his hand. Gabriella slashed out at him, but, as usual, it did not do any good. His hand slid down under her undwear, prying at her harshly. Her screams were muffled by his hand. She squirmed, but it only caused more shooting pain between her thighs. Finally he managed to get his pants down and penetrate her. A ripping, burning sensation tore at her from the inside out and screamed in agony._

**

"AAHHHHH!!!!" Gabriella screamed, sitting upright in her bed with sweat pouring down her face and covering her entire body. Just a dream...or memory. That was the night that Jacob was conceived. A night that will always haunt her memories. Fresh, new tears streamed down her face and sobs escaped her throat. She could still see him...smell him...FEEL him....

She shuddered.

"Momma?" Jacob whimpered from his bed right before her bedroom door busted open, causing her to scream again.

"Brie! Oh my God! Its just me...Troy.." Troy ran over to an emotional Gabriella. She had her arms wrapped around her shaking legs. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, but she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She began violently wiping her arms, torso, and legs, as if trying to get dirt off.

"Gabriella, what's wrong??" Troy cried, his voice full of pain and worry. "Please tell me..."His voice trailed off.

"I can feel him....It won't come off..Oh God...It won't..." She started crying harder. She had lost it. Gabriella Montez had lost it...

"MOM!!!DAD!!!" Troy yelled, running towards his parents' room.

"What?" Izzy mummbled, sitting up slowly.

"G-Gabriella..something's wrong..help.." He ran back towards her room where she was staring blankly ahead, yet still wiping her arms with her hands..

"Brie, baby..."Troy whispered. Right now he would give anything for her to look him in the eyes and tell him she loved him..to let him know she was okay..He began feeling guilty for always being a jerk to her. This was definitly not easy on her...

"Oh my!" Isabella exclaimed as she walked into the room. She quickly hurried over to her bedside, kneeling down beside Troy. Jack walked in slowly.

"What is goin--Gabriella?" He muttered.

"Jack, take Jacob downstairs." Izzy ordered. Jack picked up the toddler and disappeared.

Troy gently layed his hand on Gabriella's arm.

"Gabriella-"

"Don't touch me!!" She screamed, pulling away. Troy jumped back, hurt. His tears began to fill with tears.

"What did you do to her?" Isabella whispered harshly.

"Nothing.." Troy yelled, tears streaming down his face for the first time in a long time.

Isabella sighed. "Honey, I think its best if you go downstairs and see how Jake is.." Troy nodded and disappeared.

Izzy stood and sat infront of Gabriella. "Gabriella,"

"Momma??" She whispered, staring straight at the wall. "He hurt me.."

"Gabriella, its me, Isabella. Who hurt you??"

"I'm sorry, mom...I should have told you all along..." Her tears began to stop. "..I want my mommy..."

Isabella sighed. "I'm here for you no matter what." Gabriella's lip began to quiver and Isabella saw that moment the real Gabriella.

A girl who had a kid at fifteen, who is still a kid herself. All Gabriella wanted that moment was her mother, as any other child would. Isabella wasn't her mother, but she would give her all the love and support a mother could give.

Isabella wrapped her arms around the small girl and held her close. After a moment of stiffness, Gabriella finally wrapped her arms around her and whimpered.

"Izzy.."

"Yeah?" Izzy whispered.

"Are you okay?"Gabriella pulled away and smiled softly.

"Am I okay?" Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, you were feeling ill last night.."Gabriella whispered.

"Sweetie, you should worry about yourself for a little bit." Isabella chuckled and stood began to walk towards the door when Gabriella spoke.

"You didn't answer the question.." Gabriella pointed out. Isabella stopped dead in her tracks, without turning to face Gabriella. She knew her face would give it away.

"Yeah, honey, I'm going to be alright." She lied. "All I need is to take it easy..." A small tears escaped her eye but she wiped it away.

"You're a great mother.." Gabriella whispered.

Isabella smiled and walked out of the room.

***

Gabriella walked downstairs slowly. Troy was sitting at the kitchen table, leaning his chin in his hand for support.

"I'm so sorry..."Gabriella whispered, making him jump. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was already ready for school. She had on mini shorts, a tight red tank, stilettos, and her hair was in pigtails. Her skin glowed, as usual, and her make-up was natural looking.

"You look beautiful." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom told me everything, so you don't have to repeat, and I'll let you know that you have nothing to be sorry for." He looked her straight in the eyes, while cupping her jaw softly. He leaned toward her and his lips firmly pressed to hers. Tingles shot throught their bodies. God, when was the last time they had kissed like this?

Gabriella parted her lips, begging his tongue to enter. He willingly did and their tongues danced together. He pulled away and began to plant kisses down her jawline, and then capturing her soft spot on her neck.

She let out a whimper and went limp.

"WOAH!!" He chuckled, catching her. "Hey." He smacked her face lightly. Her eyes flickered open and they met his sarcastic gaze.

"Y-you...made....me....fa-faint.." She gasped. His eyes became daring.

"You know what, Montez. "He teased. "You are never living that one down." He kissed her again and then helped her stand upright.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I can touch you right now without freaking out." She muttered. "I'm such a geek."

"No--" She cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Lets go.." She smiled and gestured sexily with her pointer finger for him to follow.

"We don't want to miss anymore school than we already have.." She laughed sarcastically.

***************************************

LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY

Gabriella had this period by herself for a change. She had every class with Troy, except for this one and a few others.

She doodled on her notebook,while Mr. Jenkins rambled on about something she didn't even know about.

_T.A.B _She tattooed onto her paper. Troy Alexander Bolton. She sighed and glanced up at the clock. EIGHT MINUTES LEFT!!

Time goes by so slow..She thought.

"Mr. Jenkins, I need Gabriella Montez in the office." An officer worker announced. She blushed as everybody 'Ooohh'ed'. She couldn't be in trouble....

She stood up slowly, grabbing her stuff, as she met Taylor's worried expression.

'What's wrong?' She mouthed. Gabriella shrugged and trudged out of the classroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked the boy she was following.

"I'm not sure, but I know Troy's upset."

"Troy's upset?What kind of upset?" Gabriella gasped.

"Look, lady, I'm not an expert on emotions." He scoffed sarcastically. "He looked sad and worried, I guess."

"Oh, no." She threw her books into her bag, threw the bag over her shoulder, and began running as fast as she could in little stilettos.

Before Gabriella even reached the office, she could see Troy through the glass wall. He was sitting in a chair, burrying his face in his hands.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She shouted. He stood up and his eyes met hers. No tears fell, but they gathered in his eyes. He ran over to Gabriella and wrapped her tightly against him.

"Brie," He breathed. "I love you..." His voice choked.

"W-what's wrong??" He only answered her with a sob. This only made her begin to cry. "Troy, please answer me!" The bell rang signaling for the day to be over. Students piled out of the classrooms, only to see Troy and Gabriella holding eachother and crying their hearts out.

"You're scaring me!!" She whimpered, but he wouldn't let go. Students piled around the glass to watch. Idiots...Can't they give anyone privacy??

"You should be scared. We all should be.." He muttered and pulled away.

"H-huh?" She stammered. "Troy.."

"Gabriella," He hesitated."Mom's in the hospital. She has lukemia." Did she hear right? Lukemia? Oh, God...

Gabriella's eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed, infront of hundreds of students, on the school floor.

**WHAT DO U THINK??/REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....MWHAHAHA**


	4. 3 words, eight letters

****

Life With the Boltons 2

Thanx for the reviews. I know you probably hate me for giving Izzy one of the worst cancers out there, but I want this story to be very emotional.:(

REVIEW!!

"Gabriella," Troy slapped her cheek. "Dammit, wake up. This is no time for fainting."

Her eyes opened slowly. She glanced around quickly, realizing what just happened.

"Troy.." She stood up slowly. "No, you're lying..This is just one of your sick jokes, right?"

He shook his head slowly. He didn't speak, and tears began to fill his eyes again.

"Troy??" Gabriella shrieked. He lips quivered and he dropped to the floor, on his knees.

"Oh God.." He mumbled."Dad's the one who called and told me." Gabriella saw all of the faces peering in through the glass to watch the scene.

"Don't you fuckers have any respect for privacy?!" She screamed, shooing them they left she waled over to Troy, who was still on his knees.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and dug his face into her soft stomach. Sobs escaped his throat, and Gabriella tried to calm him down by soothingly running her fingers through his hair.

"Shh..." She whispered, tears filling her own eyes. "She'll be fine..She's strong.."

He nodded, but still didn't speak. He didn't believe her. Gabriella didn't even believe herself. She knew this cancer was going to kill Isabella, especially if it was chronic.

"C'mon Wildcat, lets get to the hospital." She helped him onto his feet, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. He hung his arm around her shoulders for support. He felt shaky and sick.

He suddenly regretted ever being mean to his mother..How was he supposed to change what has already happened?

* * *

"What room is Isabella Bolton in?" Gabriella smiled sadly at the nurse behind the desk.

She quickly tapped the keys on her computer.

"Third floor, room 237." She smiled back.

"Thanks." Gabriella nodded. Gabriella walked over to the bench that Troy had plopped onto. "You want some coffee before we head up?"

He shook his head.

"Troy..." Gabriella murmured softly. She couldn't be mean to him right now or even raise her voice. She was afraid it might make him lose it. "Honey, we're going to get through this. You, me, Jack, and Izzy."

HIs eyes looked up to meet hers. "You're so good to me.." He muttered. "Everyone is so good to me and I don't even deserve it...Mom's up there suffering and she hasn't done anything wrong. I should be in her place, you know?" His voice was hoarse, ready to crack any minute.

"No," Gabriella shook her head and sat down beside him. She took his hand in hers. "Baby, no one deserves what Izzy has. NO ONE. Yes, you have been a jerk to her, but that doesn't mean anything. She knows you love her..." Gabriella pecked his cheek. "Like I love you..."

A smile threatened to form on his lips. "I don't deserve you...or mom.."

"You may not deserve me, but whether you like it or not you have me. You've had me from the very moment I layed eyes on you."

He smiled, his lips still together. "Yeah.." He stood up and held out his hand. She took a hold of it and they walked towards the elevator.

"It'll be okay..." She whispered and stroked his arm with the other hand. "No matter what happens."

The elevator door closed, leaving them to face what was ahead.

Gabriella lightly tapped on the door of room 237. She could already hear the BEEP BEEP of Izzy's heart monitor and the pumping of her oxygen tank.

Jack opened the door slowly, peering out to softly smile at his son and Gabriella. His eyes were swollen and pink from tears that had fallen earlier. Gabriella lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. " She whimpered. She could tell he was taking this hard.

"Thanks. Might as well come in. It'll make her happy to see you guys." He walked slowly inside the room. He sat in a plastic chair beside her bed.

Gabriella held Troy's hand as they walked inside. Her heart automatically dropped at the sight. She thought she was going to vomit right then and there on Troy's shoes. Troy's grip on her hand tightened and he took a sharp intake of breath.

His mother looked so different from what he had seen of her this morning..Sure she had looked a little pale and tired, but nothing compared to this. How could she have transformed in one school day?

Izzy lay on the hospital bed, pale, thin, and tired. She looked all of her forty five years and more. Purple bags hung under her eyes, while cheek bones stuck out of her fair skin. IVs pricked out of her arms and hands, while an oxygen tube hung from her nose.

Gabriella felt like crying at the once healthy and beautiful woman, who now lay sick and dieing..and yet so strong and dependent.

"Troy..Gabriella.."She half whispered, half croaked. "How was school?" Her voice was still sweet and yet hoarse.

Gabriella's breathing rattled as she contained her sobs. A deep burning sensation roared in her chest and stomach.

"How can you be thinking of school?" She giggled without humour. "Izzy..you..." Gabriella couldn't speak. Troy slowly let go of Gabriella's hand and walked over to his frail mother.

"Mom," He hugged her carefully as if she would break under his touch. "You're so thin."

"I'll be fine, baby. Don't you worry." She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

Jack sniffled and excused himself to get a coffee. Gabriella's eyes followed him as he left the room. Her eyes drifted back to Troy, kneeling by Izzy. Gabriella quietly tip-toed outside of the room where she saw Jack with his forehead pressed to the wall. His fists clenched against it, and his face red with tears streaming down it.

"Why?" He muttered.

Gabriella's heart went out to him. If that was Troy in there....She shuddered. She couldn't even imagine it. Gabriella could see it that moment. The love that Jack had for Isabella, as much as she loved Troy.

"Jack?" Gabriella's soft voice was weak and distant. He looked up quickly, wiping away the tears.

"Gabriella.." He cleared his throat. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

She nodded."I think the questions is 'are you alright, Jack?"' Small tears traveled down her face.

"I'll get through it." He chuckled. "I just love her so much."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes.." She pulled away, her bottom lip quivering. "How long does she have?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Doctors say a year, maybe two."

"Oh God," Gabriella breathed. "Troy is taking it really badly and now....when he hears that..." She couldn't finish.

"I know.."Jack whispered.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Gabriella murmured, looking up at Jack."Tell me this is a nightmare and Troy's going to come and wake me up any minute now."

Jack shook his head. "I can't." Gabriella's tears fell heavily, her bottom lip quivered.

"P-please.."

"I can't."

Gabriella sighed. "Why does everyone I love get hurt?" She whispered mainly to herself.

"This is not your fault."

"How can you be sure?" She asked quietly. She slid down the wall and onto the cold, tile floor.

* * *

Isabella's breathing was growing steadier.

"Honey," She whispered. "You're so...pale."

He chuckled to lighten the mood. "I was very startled when dad called."

"Mmm.." She murmured.

"How long?" He asked huskily.

"What, sweetie?" She whispered.

"How long do you have?" He drew his eyes away from her. He couldn't look her in the eyes when she told him. His heart hammered steadily against his ribs.

"A year or two." Her voice was barely audible.

"Oh man.." He sobbed. "Mom, please say you're joking.."

Izzy was quiet.

"Mom, please!!" He begged. Izzy took a deep, shaky breath.

"Troy, I'm going to take Kemo treatments. They may help me to make it longer, but I'm not as strong and young as I once was."

"You are young...and beautiful...mom you can make it. You can beat this." He gripped her pale hand.

"No one has beaten this, Troy." She murmured, tears filling her eyes.

"You can. You're my mother..you have to."

'Oh Troy." She reached her arms out to hug him. He quickly wrapped his mother in his arms. "I'll never leave you. Not completely. I'll always be looking over you."

"I'm sorry." He croaked, pulling away slowly.

"For what, sweetheart?" She smiled.

"For always being a bastard to you. For never telling you how much I really loved you. I love you, mom. Nothing will ever change that. You're the one who always caught me when I fell. You still do. "

"I love you, too." She patted his hand. They heard a light knock on the door. Gabriella peeked inside.

"May I come in?" She choked.

"Sure." Troy wiped his tears away, and stood up as Gabriella came in. Her face was pink and puffy from crying, but to him she was still so beautiful.

"How are you, Izzy?" She sat down in the chair next to Troy. "Please tell me you're not in pain..."

"No, not right now, but my neck is swollen.." She lightly rubbed where the lymph nodes were irritated. Just one of the many signs of leukemia..Gabriella thought.

"Izzy, you don't deserve this..any of this.." Gabriella kissed her cheek and smiled tenderly at her. Troy couldn't help but smile at his two favorite women. Their bond was like mother and daughter. Gabriella looked up to his mother and Izzy saw her as her own daughter.

Troy's heart was aching so badly. He loved both of them, and he was losing them both. He had been pushing Gabriella away these past few weeks and then he finds out his mother is dying. He didn't want either one of them to suffer anymore, but he didn't want to lose either one because of it.

"No one does, honey, but no one can help it either. God has a plan for all of us, including me." Gabriella could see that Isabella's eyelids were growing heavy.

"I can tell you're tired, so we're going to go home. Jack is staying with you tonight. I'd stay, too, but I have to take care of Jake." Gabriella hugged a tired Izzy and stood up. Troy walked over and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"I love you, mom." He whispered. She smiled up at him softly.

"I love you, too, Troy.."

* * *

"You want me to drive, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked in the parking lot after they told Jack good-night.

"Nah, I'm fine." He gave her a fake smile and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Okay.."She said a little reluctantly. "Don't forget that we have to pick Jake up from the daycare. They said they would keep him later." Gabriella wiped away the now dry tears.

Troy started the car as she hopped in.

"I never thought this would happen. My life has changed so quickly in one year. First you move here, I fall in love with you, I find out you have a son, you almost get raped again, and then mom."

"I feel like this is my fault." She murmured. His eyes flickered over to her.

"What?" He demands through gritted teeth.

"I mean, you know how bad my luck is...maybe if I had never moved here then this would have never happened." She shrugged.

"You can't be serious," He scoffed. "C'mon Gabriella, you're blaming your self for a natural disease..Are you that stupid??"

"Don't even fucking start with all of the insults, Troy. Not tonight.." Her voice had a hard edge to it.

"Then don't be such a fucking idiot!" He yelled.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really do love me," Gabriella whispered and Troy instantly could hear the hurt in her voice. "You don't know how bad you hurt my feelings, and I know I sound like a baby right now, but it really does hurt me, Troy.." She looked up at him with tears shining in her chocolate eyes. "It hurts to hear the one you love always put you down..."

He gazed deep into her eyes. "You put me down, too." He said calmly.

She furrowed her brows. "Is that how you answer? 'You put me down, too'?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know you do. I have feelings, too, Gabriella. I'm not made of fucking stone; if I was I wouldn't feel the way I do for you.."

She stared at him in disbelief for a second and then looked away, sinking into the car seat. "I just want to go home." She whispered, looking out the window, tears streaming down her face.

Troy sighed and put the car into drive. "Me, too." He muttered sarcastically.

Gabriella's heart was about to burst. She was truly hurt. She understood that his mom was ill and dying, but he didn't have to take it out on her.

She loved him to death and sometimes all she wanted was to feel that he loved her in return, but he seldom acted like it. She knew that it was hard for him to let go of his 'player' ways, but if he truly loved her, wouldn't he??

Gabriella didn't know anymore. She felt herself sinking deeper into the darkness, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.....

* * *

"Where's Izzwy??" Jacob cooed as Gabriella carried him into the house.

"Umm.." How could she tell him?? "Well, sweetie, Izzy and Jack are having a sleepover in town."

"Sweepover?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, its for big people, honey." She kissed his forehead. "Go say good-night to Troy.."

She placed him down and he ran over to Troy, who had just plopped onto the couch.

"Nwight, Troy.." He giggled as Troy threw him over his shoulder.

"Night, buddy." He patted his back, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, little man..."

Jacob scurried over to Gabriella, who threw him onto her hip and carried him upstairs.

After she got him ready for bed, she placed him under his covers.

"Night, baby." She cooed. "Momma loves you so much." She kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and a small peck on the lips.

"Wove you, too, mommwa." He giggled.

Gabriella turned on his night light. "I'm going to talk to Troy for a little bit, so go ahead to sleep without me." He nodded and she quietly closed the door.

Gabriella threw on one of her pink, lacy nighties she had worn when she first moved there.

She walked downstairs to find Troy still on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Troy," She sat down beside of him. He looked over at her and his heart almost thumped out of his toned chest. She was in her pink nightie. Her golden legs crossed, her thighs firm, her chest smooth. His hands wanted to roam over her, but he took a deep breath and looked away.

"You look beautiful." He muttered.

She gave a soft smile. "We have to talk." The four worst words you want to hear in a relationship.

"About?" He stared over at the gold wall.

"Us." She sighed. "I know you're having a hard time, but you didn't have to talk to me that way in the car. Troy, I'm hurt so bad. I've been hurt for a while now. We grew close and lately you've been distancing yourself from me again. I love you and I feel nothing in return...."

"You know I love you." His eyes focused on her beautiful face. She had washed all the make-up away and she still glowed with radiant beauty.

"No, I don't." Her voice was harsh and to the point.

"Gabriella, I don't want to talk about this. I just learned that my mother is dying and you want to fucking talk about us??Stop being so fucking childish and naive." He scoffed, standing up to leave.

"You want to know why I'm so childish, Troy?" Her voice was soft, yet filled with anger. He stopped in his tracks from the tone. "My daddy left us when I was eight..My step-father raped me when I was eleven until the day I became pregnant at fifteen....and then my mother I have to move in with you guys who were complete strangers..Troy, all I ever wanted to be was a child.." She whimpered softly, tears streaming as usual.. "All I ever wanted was to be a little girl for just one day and not grow up so quickly. That's why I have such a connection with Jake, because he brings out the trapped little girl inside of me...." She stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping a tear away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Those are the two words I've been wanting to hear for awhile, and now that I hear them...they don't mean anything..." She shook her head. "Troy, I know this is the worst time, but tomorrow after school, Taylor is going to pick me up from the school. Jacob and I are going to stay there for a little while. I'll help you through this, but when Izzy is....g-gone...I'm going my seperate way.."

" N-no," His eyes widened. "P-please, Brie..Don't leave me, too...I can't lose you.." He wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me you won't leave me..." He ordered. "I love you so fucking much....Tell me...Don't break me anymore than I am.."

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Her eyes contained all of her hurt and sadness. "Good-night.I love you." She whispered and ran up the stairs, bolting her bedroom door shut.

Troy dropped onto the stairs, wanting to cry away all of his hurt and pain , only...he didn't have enough tears.


	5. fights

**Life With the Boltons 2**

**Srry I haven't written in awhile, but I started high school this year and I hate it..lol..**

**but i still have to focus on my work more than my stories, but, hey, i have some extra time, so i thought i would write the next chappy...:)**

**Wish me luck in school..I'm a ninth grader and i have tenth grade Geometry..:(**

**No one's POV**

Gabriella sat awake the whole night. How could she sleep? Of course she needed it, but it wasn't possible. Stress, grief, and heartache rolled into one did not equal sleep.

She told Troy she was spending the night with Taylor tomorrow after she saw Izzy, and when its all over she was moving out.

It was definitly a hard decision, but was it really the right one? Gabriella wasn't sure. How could she tell if she was following her head or her heart? What was the difference?

She sighed and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her looked at the clock. 4:15.

She stood up, walking downstairs in her pink underwear and see-through nightie.

She grabbed a can of Cola and snapped it open. She took a chug and jumped when she heard footsteps.

"OH my Gosh!" She hissed, when she saw two blue eyes roaming her body. "Troy, dammit. You scared me half to death!" She sighed again and plopped onto the wooden chair.

"Sorry." He muttered. He sat across from her. She noticed his eyes were pink and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" She whispered. He gazed down at the kitchen table.

"No." She reached her hand out and placed it on his.

"Troy, you don't have to be ashamed of it. I cry almost twenty-four, seven." She giggled. His lips were set in a straight line. He glared at her and pulled his hand out from under hers.

"I'm not fucking ashamed of anything..." He hissed and stood up, kicking the chair back with his foot.

Gabriella glared at him as he walked out of the room. She hopped up and ran after him, grabbing onto his hoodie sleeve.

"Yes, the fuck you admit it Troy. You've been ashamed to call me yours..I can see it in your eyes when we are at school and in public. That's why you've been avoiding me lately..You think I don't notice, but I do, Troy and it hurts like where do you think you are going?." She taunted. He turned and pointed his finger in her face.

"Listen to me, Montez. You want to leave, go ahead. I don't care about anyone or anything anymore, except my mom and dad.. So take your things, take Jake, and go. Get as far away from me as you can..." She backed up into the wall, her back flat against it. His face was hardened in anger.

Before she knew it, her hand flew out and connected with his face. His head whipped to the side and she gasped in shock. What had she done? She had gone to far. Memories of her broken wrist flooded into her mind the last time she had made him angry..but he had promised he would never hurt her again..

"Don't ever speak to me like that!" She hissed and slapped him again.

He looked at her in shock for a moment and his own hand connected with her face.

"Fucking bitch. DO NOT ever touch me like that again! Yes, matter of fact, I am fucking ashamed of you." His nose was touching hers and her heart stuttered.

"D-don't worry," She stuttered. "I'll never touch you again..." She whispered and pushed passed him.

* * *

"C'mon Jake." She carried her son down to the kitchen three hours later." Mommy will heat you up a pop tart." She sighed and placed him in his seat. A loud thump sounded from the living room and Gabriella turned to see a drunk Troy staggering into the kitchen.

"G-Gab--" Before he could finish, She grabbed onto his ear and drug him into the living room. "Oww...Mercy...Let the fuck gooo..." He slurred.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Troy?" She demanded, tears filling her eyes. "What happened to you??"

"Nothing.." He leaned in, trying to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "I love you."

"Shut up. Is that where you went last night? To drink your problems and me away? Did it work? How many girls did you fuck in the process? Because of this, I can't go to school now and neither can you.."

She placed her hands onto her curvy hips and plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Fuck Brie, now I can't even go out and have fun without you yelling at me?" He threw his hands up dramatically, while she glared at him. She shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"No," She answered through gritted teeth. "Actually you can, because I'm not going to be here to stop you anymore." Her voice turned softer as she sat beside him. "I know you're hurting right now, Troy, but we all are and you're going to have to man up and face the fact that she's not going to be here much longer."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sank into the couch.

"You have no clue what I'm going through." He muttered, holding his head.

"But I do." Her voice was sweet and quiet. "You're scared and lost. You can't tell which way is left and which is right. You feel like God is punishing you for something you've done wrong and you know that you deserve it." Her eyes were distant, gazing towards the wall, as if she was recalling a memory.

"H-how do you know that?" Troy stammered, gazing at her beautiful, pained face. It was like all of the alcohol had faded out of his system that second.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his daring, blue gaze. "Because that's what I felt when my mom died." A tear ran down her golden cheek.

Troy was quiet and still. "Gabriella," He finally whispered. "I love you."

"It was like I didn't exist anymore." She ignored him. " I was dead and confused. I had been raped, pregnant, and then my mom dies. Suddenly, I'm being shipped off to a woman who is suppose to be my God Mother, Isabella Bolton. I was petrified, Troy. _So don't for one second say I don't know what you're going through_." Her voice turned bitter towards the end.

"But you didn't have to see her suffer everyday." He pointed out quietly.

"I'm sorry," She kissed his cheek softly. "I truly am, Troy, but I don't know what to do anymore." She shrugged and stood slowly, fighting away the dizzyness that consumed her.

"Brie," His voice was hoarse. "Please.."

She turned to face him. Her dark eyes sad and tired met his light pleading eyes.

"Don't leave me.." He choked the words out. She took a sharp intake of breath, while hurt plastered onto her face and she walked into the kitchen without a word.

She walked over to the fridge and took out jug of milk and picked up a banana from the counter. After she made Jacob his breakfast, she plopped into the wooden chair beside him.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst. She had had this feeling many of times, but not like this. Not this painful. Why couldn't she let him go?? Why was it so hard??

* * *

Gabriella walked into the hospital, that evening, alone. She had taken Jacob to his daycare, and Troy had passed out onto the couch. Gabriella felt a wave of anger just thinking of it.

She pressed the elevator button and the door opened. She stepped in beside of a young man. The doors closed and the elevator jerked upward.

"I hate elevators." The guy chuckled to Gabriella. She looked over confused and gave a soft smile. He definitly was nice looking.

"Me, too.." She laughed lightly. "I'm afraid of getting stuck on one."

"Yeah, same here." He held out his hand. "Jay."

"Gabriella." She shook his hand, but nothing. No spark, no heat, nothing. She sighed. She felt sick. She was flirting in a HOSPITAL!

"So, what brings you hear?" Jay asked as the elevator door opened.

Gabriella stepped out. "My Godmother is sick. You?"

"My grandma is sick upstairs." His face looked hurt and sad. Gabriella felt bad for him. "Well, nice meeting you." He waved as the elevator door closed, leaving Gabriella standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Gabriella," Isabella smiled as she walked in. "You look beautiful."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her blue, summer dress. Her tan legs shimmered in the white light and the dress showed each curve just right.

"Thank you." She giggled, sitting down beside Jack. "You look much better today."

"Thanks." She yawned and glanced around, confusion filling her eyes. "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella's smile faded and a sinking feeling began in her stomach.

"Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"He, uh, well," She stammered. "We got into a fight. He felt sick today, so he went to bed and I came by myself."

Gabriella felt bad for lying, or at least half way lying, but she couldn't tell Izzy that he got drunk; it would make her sicker.

"Oh." Izzy said, disappointed. "Well, I'm glad you still came. The doctors said that if I want I can come home tomorrow, but I still have to come back and have the treatments."

Gabriella nodded, looking down at her twirling thumbs, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked quietly. "Gabriella, you don't have to worry about anything."

Gabriella drew in a shaky breath, her eyes still looking down. "No."

"What, honey?" Izzy asked.

"I can't not worry and I'm not alright. When things...are...done..I'm moving out. I know this is a bad time to decide this, but I can't live with Troy anymore. We're totally different and I can't keep fighting with him." Gabriella finally looked up at the two people who took care of her for over one year.

"But I thought you and Troy were getting along." Jack stated, folding his arms.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were finally friends. Maybe something more." Izzy added quietly.

Gabriella shook her head, placing a fake, closed smile onto her lips. "No, not friends, nothing more. He's just my God parents' son." She stood up quickly."Excuse me, I'm gonna go get me a coffee.." She turned and ran out of the room before the tears fell.

* * *

"Hello?" Jack mumbled into his cell.

"Jack, its Gabriella, tell Izzy I'm sorry I didn't come back, but I got kind of sick and just came home."

" I'm going to pretend that I actually believe you, and tell her. Bye." The line went dead.

Gabriella sighed and put the phone in its charger, sliding her fingers through her hair.

At that moment, Troy slowly walked in and sat on the couch beside her. She glanced over at him, feeling that sudden rush of heat in her chest, as usual. Why couldn't it just stop?

" you were calling Taylor to come and get you." He muttered, and took her hand in his, tingles rushing through their bodies.

"Hi," She whispered, looking away. "No, I canceled because I couldn't do it. How's your head?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

She smirked. " I imagine you have a pretty bad headache right now..Something called a hangover, Mr intelligent."

"You ain't kidding." He nodded and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Troy, don't." She sighed, feeling a certain yearning to touch him and hold him. "I can't get any closer to you, or my plans aren't going to work out."

"The plans to leave me when my mom dies? Good, then I'll just do this." He leaned over and placed his lips gently against the skin of her neck. She took a deep intake of breath and shuddered.

"St-stop." She shoved against his chest, but it didn't budge him. He moved his lips upward, along her jawline until they reached her lips. She cupped his face and pushed, but he still wouldn't budge. "Troy, n-no." She muttered against his lips, but it was too late.

The ecstacy was beginning to rush through her body, and she couldn't stop it. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

"Tell me you're gonna leave this.." He cupped her face gently, and pulled away, gazing into her glowing eyes.

"I have to." She answered quietly. He shook his head and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"No. You don't. You can have this forever, if you want." His hand slid up her shirt, along her spine.

"For some reason that sounded like a proposal, so no, 're still drunk." She stood up quickly.

" Gabriella," He began.

"Goodnight." She smiled and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him. Her front side was pressed firmly to his. She could feel his abs flexing against her stomache, as he breathed in and out heavily.

He placed one more kiss against her lips tenderly and then let go. "Goodnight." He sighed, knowing he would never change her mind. He loved her, but he had to face that sometimes when you loved someone, you have to let them go.

He wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't.

She stared at him, her mouth open slightly in shock. Silently she turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Today was another bad day. Actually, in my life, anymore, everyday is a bad day. Troy and I just cannot get along anymore. Of course I love him, but.....I don't know..Anyway, Isabella looks better, but she won't for long. She's going to take kemo treatments tomorrow, and they make you sicker than the disease itself.

I feel like all of this is my fault. I know its stupid, but I do.

I've never felt this kind of pain before. Never.

Maybe, someday, Troy and I will find our place in this hell that they call a world..Maybe, our places will be different...far away from each other..

But he kissed me tonight, and I felt all the things I wish I didn't. Its like we were connected and just one person.

I felt his heartbeat, our heartbeat, begin to race when he touched me and that reminded me that he does love me.

Am I hurting him for no reason? Sometimes I feel like I'm doing this to spite him...

I gotta go now...Gabriella...

She closed her diary silently and looked over at the little boy that fell asleep pressed against her side.

She swiped his bangs from his face and sighed.

"Oh, Jake. What are we gonna do?" She turned onto her side to face him, pressing him closer to her torso, closer to her heart.

"Mmm.." He mumbled, while sticking his thumb into his mouth, eyes still closed.

Gabriella smiled lightly. " I know I've never been a great mother to you. I'm never there anymore. My life revolves around sulking over Troy and school, but I promise baby, someday we'll all be happy. No matter how mad I ever get at you, I want you to know that I'll always love you, but I love Troy, too." She kissed his smooth forehead and hummed to him their lullaby.

Troy stood silently in the doorway, listening to the whole conversation. Tears flooded his eyesight. She still loved him. She said it out loud. His heart swelled with joy..Maybe, just maybe, he could still win her back...but right now, he had to focus on the fact that his mom was coming home tomorrow. Troy turned to walk away when he heard her speak.

She dug her face into his hair, and let a few tears fall from her eyes. "I'll never leave you.."

__

**Somehow she knew that that phrase was meant for both Jacob and Troy....**

Troy whipped his head around, hoping that she was talking to him, but when he turned around he knew she was talking to her son...Her eyes still closed, tears flooding underneath the lids, her face consumed in Jacob's hair. He smiled silently, even though hurt flooded through him that moment.

He knew she loved him, but he also knew.._ that that phrase was never meant for him..._


	6. Gabriella's stalker

LWTB2

Sorry for the wait!:) Plz review..

No one's POV

Never had she felt so confused. Gabriella Montez, confused? Did those three words even go together? She could figure up a mathematical equation in two seconds, anything but her life and the drama in it.

She loved Troy; she knew did, but that sometimes wasn't enough. That's what she told herself many times. Love isn't enough.

"Momma, wake up." Jacob cooed into Gabriella's ear. "Me pottied.." He giggled. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open stiffly.

"Mmm..What?" She groaned and sat up, feeling all the blood rush to her head. Instantly, she felt warmness near her torso. "Aw, Jake. I thought you were over this."

She rubbed her fingers over her eyes and sighed. She thr

ew him onto her hip and walked to the room she least wanted to go to.

* * *

She flipped on Troy's light and yawned.

"Hey, wake up." She pulled the blanket from his shirtless body. "I need you to watch Jake while I change my bed cover." Troy sat up dazed.

"Wet the bed, Gabriella?" He chuckled, taking Jake from her grasp.

"Oh yeah, since I'm the one that drank ten cups of fruit punch." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Dude, at least I change my bed covers when they're wet; something you should do a little more often, but, hey, aren't you a little old for wet dreams?"

"Not when you're the one causing them." He taunted. She shook her head.

"Gross." She sighed and walked out.

"Momma misses you.." Jacob crooned after a few seconds.

"What bud?" Troy yawned, leaning back onto his pillow while cradling the little boy against his chest.

"Momma still says your name in her sweep. She cwies, too." Jacob looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Really?" Troy scoffed. "She cries in her sleep?" He nuzzled his nose into the little boy's hair.

"Uh-huh. Bwunches of tears are on her cheeks when she says your name in her sweep." Jake's eyes slowly closed and a small snore erupted from his little chest. Troy chuckled and nuzzled his face into the little boy's hair. It smelled just like Gabriella's.

"What a sight." Gabriella giggled as she entered the room. She walked over to the edge of the bed and lay down next to the two boys. "You two don't know how much I love you."

"I know how much you love him." Troy sighed, glancing from her to the sleeping two year old.

She stared at the naïve man in front of her. "Troy, I-I-I love you, too. I just don't see how its going to work. I tell you I love you and you blow it off. I show you I love you and it's not enough. I give you my whole heart on my sleeve and I feel nothing in return anymore. I have to know you love me, too. I have to hear you love me, too. I have to feel you love me, too. Everytime you say it, I heal a little more."

She swiped away a loose curl that fell from her bun.

"I love you, Brie. Don't leave me. Don't leave when this is all over." He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you, Troy. I'm leaving us," She trailed off. "Or at least I think I am." Her eyes locked with his. She felt herself being pulled closer to him. Her lips were inches away from his.

"Troy.." She whispered. "No."

"Shh." He hissed and connected his lips with hers. She instantly pulled away.

"No, if I do this it will mess everything up. I have to distance myself from you.." She stood up. "I have to…I have to get away, clear my head…I have.." She began pacing back and forth like a mad woman.

"Gabriella," He slid Jake off of his chest and onto the bed. "Hey, hey, calm down babe."

"Don't call me that." She hissed. "I'm not your babe. I can't be." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Don't touch me." She struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"No, Brie. Look in the mirror." He gestured towards the full length mirror in front of them. Her eyes traveled over their reflection. How the front of his body curved protectively over her back. How his hands lay softly on her stomach. How her eyes glowed with the passion she tried to hide from him. They look like a picture perfect couple, but with a lifetime of pain.

"I see nothing." Her voice choked at the end as he lay his chin on her shoulder. She saw everything. Her future, her love, her life.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Gabriella. You see it just as much as you can feel it right now." He gently bent his head forward to press his lips tenderly to her neck. His teeth grazed gently as his tongue slid along her skin. "When I do this," He murmured against her jaw.

"Uh," The sound escaped her lips. "N-no," She stammered as her knees went weak and body collapsed against his.

"Woah!" He chuckled. "Fainting on the job, Montez?" She stood slowly, turning to look at him with hurt eyes. "I-I was just joking, Brie. Oh God, don't cry." He shook his head, sighing.

"I'm not gonna cry." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Then why did you look at me like that?" He asked, wrapping his own arms around her.

"I just don't understand why one minute you're mean and sarcastic and then the next you're loving and nice guy. Why can't you be like that all the time? It hurts so much." A tear began to roll down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly.

"Brie," He began but was cut off by a small yawn.

"Momma," Jake groaned. "Momma, my tummy hurts." He sat up. Gabriella groaned and unhooked her arms from Troy's frame.

"Your tummy hurts?" She cooed in her baby voice. "Honey, do you think maybe it's from the ten cups of juice and the gummy worms..and the pizza..and the Doritos?"

Jake nodded. "And the cwookie."

"What cookie?" She frowned.

"The one Twoy gave me." He smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the bathroom.

"Nice, dude. Now we're both in trouble." Troy chuckled, patting Jacob on the back. Troy sat on the bed and gently lifted Jacob onto his lap, trying not to disturb his stomach anymore than it already was.

"Twoy?" Jacob questioned, sticking his thumb into his mouth and laying his head on Troy's chest.

"Yeah, Jake?" Troy closed his eyes and when he did the beautiful Latina filled his vision. Gabriella walked silently into the room with Jacob's stomach medicine, but stopped in her tracks when she heard their conversation.

"Are you my daddy?" The little boy whispered softly, hope filling his tone. Troy's eyes opened instantly and looked down at the boy, without knowing Gabriella was watching from the doorway.

"Umm..n—"Troy stopped when he saw the perfect vision of Gabriella in the boy's face. The only thing that wasn't hers was the green eyes, which belonged to Jason, but were turning darker each day, soon to be her chocolate brown." Sure, bud. If you want me to be, then I am."

Gabriella couldn't help but let the smile spread over her face.

"Troy," Her voice was soft and fragile. His oceanic eyes looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smirked and stood up, holding Jake in his arms. "Okay, Jacob. Time for your yucky medicine." He chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, Gabby!"

"Hey, Gabster."

"Hey, Gabriella!"

People she didn't even know greeted her as she walked the halls of East High. Everyone could see the connection between her and Troy, making her instantly popular. Now everyone was waiting for them to make it official and announce they were together.

They did once, but they were off and on after that, leaving everyone clueless as to what they were doing.

She smiled and nodded at everyone. She was popular now, but the truth was, she didn't like it. She missed being the freaky, genius girl. She somewhat missed being alone. It gave her more space to think.

She stopped at her locker to throw her books in. Next up was lunch. Oh yippee.:)

**Where are you? Miss .**

Gabriella giggled as she read the text. She quickly glided her fingers over the keyboard.

_On my way. Don't forget, we have to pick Jake up and then we're picking your mom up afterwards, so try to hurry after eighth period. Anything good for lunch? Freaky,genius girl._

Gabriella sighed and slipped her cell into her pocket as she walked down the school stairs.

"Hey Gabriella." Chad called from behind her. "Late for lunch, too?"

Gabriella turned around and smiled. "Yeah, had to put my books away. You?"

"Oh, Darbus thought she heard my cell ring before the bell went off, so she confiscated it." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

Gabriella let out a huge laugh and shook her head. "Oh my, I don't know about you sometimes."

Gabriella lifted her cell phone from her pocket as it vibrated.

"Oh, its lover boy!" Chad said in a gushing, girly voice.

Gabriella smiled, but when she opened she stopped dead in her tracks. She was frozen. Ice ran through her veins and fear took over her mind. It wasn't Troy, not even close.

I'm still watching..and waiting..

Jason.

Gabriella's breath came in ragged gasps. "No,no,no,no." She repeated over and over.

"Gabz?" Chad took the phone from her trembling fingers. "Jason? Isn't that your step dad? The guy who raped you?"

All Gabriella could do was nod. "He's Jake's dad. He raped me when I was young. He quit when I got pregnant. I have to find Troy." She took off in a sprint.

"Wait, you need your phone." Chad tossed it to her and she caught it easily.

* * *

She ran into the crowded cafeteria, searching for Troy.

"Looking for prince charming, momma Ella?" Sharpay sneered, walking up to Gabriella shaking her hips.

"Not now, Sharpay." Gabriella hissed, her eyes darting all over the cafeteria.

"Miss me?" Two strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly, causing her to shriek.

"Get off me!" She rammed her fists into Troy's chest. He frowned and hurt seeped into his chest.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I didn't know it was you..I-um- Troy.." Her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean you didn't know it was me? Who were you expecting it to be?" His tone was harsh.

"No, I-uh- Troy, he's back." Gabriella felt the tears begin to stream down her face.

"Who?" His frown deepened. "Brie, you sound like a maniac."

She clenched her teeth together, anger taking over.

"Jason. Here." She threw her phone at him. "Like you even care. I'm going to get Jake. I'll pick you up when we get your mom."

"Woah." He grabbed her arm as she turned around. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do.."

She gazed into his eyes, trying to find some kind of answer, anything. "There's nothing you can do. This is something I have to do on my own or wait for it to go away."

"It won't go away. He won't go away."

"I can only hope." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Do me a favor and pick up my make up work for the rest of the day."

"You can't go without eating something, Brie. You didn't even eat breakfast." Troy slid his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm fine. I'll take Jake somewhere to eat with me. I'll pick you up later." She quickly pecked his lips and walked out of the cafeteria.

Troy stared after her for a moment. Hurt, guilt, and hate filling his form. Hurt for her leaving, guilt for not being able to help her, and hate all for Jason.

He quickly scanned the message Jason sent her. Red filled his vision and heat took over his body.

If he ever met Jason face to face again, he was a dead man.

* * *

Gabriella's insides ached. Many things in her mind were problems, well, everything in her mind was a problem. She was dealing with the stress of being a teen mother, having a "bipolar" boyfriend, her god mother having leukemia, and a crazy rapist stalking her.

Her heart ached with many pains. So many, that she thought she could drop over dead with cardiac arrest from the pain. She yearned to be in peace and with the two men she loved. Troy and Jacob, but what she really wanted was a vacation from this life. Just her and Troy would be nice for once.

They needed time alone to bond and learn to love each other correctly, and she knew in her heart they couldn't make it without it.

They had to get away for a while and bond. If not, they could never be together.

Tears streamed down her face as she pulled into the daycare parking lot. This wasn't the life she asked for, definitely not the one she wanted, but it's the one she got. Of course she loved Jacob with all her heart and Troy, too, but she had to admit that life would have been a lot easier without them in it.

But she didn't want it that way. She realized she would rather have the worst life imaginable with them in it, then the best life without them.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she thought of that.

"Why you early?" Jacob giggled as Gabriella scooped him into her arms.

"I just thought we would go get some pizza." Gabriella kissed Jacob on the forehead.

"Where Troy?"

"He's at school, honey." She placed him into his car seat and sighed. "After we eat, we will pick him up and then go to the hospital and get Izzy and Jack."

"Yay!" Jacob squealed and clapped his hands. "I missed them bunches."

Gabriella smirked. "Yeah, me too, a lot."

* * *

"I've got to ask you, dude. Why do you even bother with that chick? I mean, all she is, is trouble. Why can't you just hit that and run?" Chad questioned Troy as they walked to class.

"I've told you that she's different. She's not one of my old whores. I love her, man." Troy smiled as he spoke the last words.

"Yeah, and you have a very funny way of showing it." Chad rolled his eyes. "I mean, she's a nice girl and everything, but smoking hot too. C'mon, tell me you haven't had that yet?"

"Dude, she's not just some piece of meat. She has a heart, you know. She feels, too." Troy's anger seeped into his tone, his face turning red.

"Whatever you say, man, but if you don't get any soon, I doubt you ever will." Chad snickered and walked into his classroom. Troy stood in the hall, the words seeping in.

Gabriella had been through a lot, but it was time to get over it and move on. All he had to do was get rid of Jason, show Gabriella how much he loved her, and help his mom through her last days.

But which was going to be the hardest? That he had no answer for.


	7. True Family

LWTB2

Sorry for the wait!:) Plz review..

**So, sorry for the wait&for such a short chapter. My boyfriend of over one year and I have been having problems and I got this im saying some really bad stuff he's supposedly doing behind my back. I felt like crawling into a ball and just crying..but instead I put all of my emotions into this chapter& here's what came of it…****J**** please review..it may make me feel better, cause I feel like a huge knife is in my chest right now, cause he's my first Real boyfriend..as in he's the first one that I've ever had feelings for…Poor Gabriella, now I know how she somewhat feels..**

No one's POV

So much pain for one small person to endure; Gabriella thought she had endured it all. Her heart should have been a pile of mush within her chest by now from all the times it had been hurt and let down. Mainly all because of Troy Bolton.

She had to admit that her life had gotten somewhat better since she had moved here. Not only had she found true love, but she had found a home full of love, but now things were going downhill once again.

Jason was sneaking his way back into her life, Troy's mood swings were getting worse, and Izzy was coming home and starting Kemo. Sometimes she felt as if she should curl into a ball and cry her eyes out; let all of the pain inside leak out through her many tears she had stored away.

But she, Gabriella Montez, would prove to all of them that she was stronger than that. She, Gabriella Montez, would not be the weak one this time.

She pulled up to the front of the school. Jacob was sleeping in the back, inside of his carseat, pizza stains covered his white shirt. Gabriella sighed as Troy walked out of the building. Her heart thudded against her chest in excitement, yet in pain and disappointment.

"Hey," he smiled as he hopped into her car. "You okay?" She glanced over at him, her eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with tears."Brie?"

"When will you stop? When will she stop? When will ALL OF THIS FUCKING SHIT JUST STOP?!" She began to cry again, biting the inside of her jaw, trying so hard to silence her own cries so her son wouldn't wake up to see her this way.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, blue eyes wide in disbelief at the mess she was.

Gabriella cursed herself internally. She was doing the exact thing she had just promised herself she wouldn't do; break down in front of him.

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Nothing," She spoke numbly, convincingly. "Just you and your fuck buddies. God, Troy." She scoffed. "Have you still not given up on that kind of lifestyle? Or do you just not give a damn what people think of you or if you die from an STD?"

"Jesus, Gabriella, I'm not going to die of an STD, because I've done nothing to get one, at least not after you've moved here."

She stared deep into his ice blue eyes and for a moment she thought she saw a small glint of truth.

"Just…..don't." She whispered. "Don't talk right now. I need to think..I need to breathe..I can't…" She drew in a shaky breath. She turned the engine over and put the vehicle in drive.

Troy gave up and settled into the seat, buckling his seat belt in the process. Tears began to flood her vision as the memory came back..

_'Momma, I want another swice of pwizza..' Jacob cooed and reached across the table to snatch the piece from Gabriella's hand._

_'Don't you think you've had enough?' She laughed, and finally handed him the smallest slice left. Right now she felt peaceful and happy. Being here, alone with her son made her feel like a normal teenager. Well, maybe a normal teenage mom._

_"Nope." Jacob popped his lips together and bit down on the pizza. She stared at him lovingly._

_"Jake," She began. He stared down at his pizza, picking off a piece of burnt pepperoni. "Jake, look at me." Her voice was a little louder, yet still sweet and caring._

_His eyes drifted up to her sad face._

_"I love you," She whispered. "You know that, don't you?" Jacob nodded._

_"Of course I do, momma..why??" Jacob's eyes grew wide._

_"Someday, you're going to find out that something bad happened to mommy and that, that bad thing helped make you. I never, ever want you to think its your fault or that I hate you for those reasons..cause no matter what, I will always love you…" It was hard for her to talk about her rape to her son. Its true Jacob wasn't conceived out of love, but he was still a part of her and nothing would change that._

_Jacob looked up at her in confusion.."Well, I love you too, momma. But you know what??"_

_"What?" She questioned and crossed her arms across her chest._

_"I like you when you give me pizza.." He giggled and held out his hand._

_ Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes. "That's enough for one day or you'll be constipated."_

_Gabriella pulled her cellphone out of her pocket as soon as it vibrated._

_As she opened the message, a photo of Troy and Sharpay came up. Sharpay was wrapped tightly in Troy's arms, their lips crushed together. To Gabriella they looked perfectly happy and in love. Gabriella knew in her heart that this was an older photo of when they were the 'it' couple, but she still couldn't deny the passion in their kiss. Troy had told her, once, that he was in love with Sharpay, but not the same kind of love he has for her. _

_ Her heart sank. Who could she trust now?_

Gabriella pulled into the hospital parking lot; a rush of different emotions sweeping through her small frame.

"I want you to tell me all you can about this photo, Troy." She spoke, handing him her cell phone. "You guys looked happy."

Troy scanned his eyes over the screen and sighed. "That's just a memory, Gabriella, and nothing more. I don't feel anything for her anymore. To be honest, I don't think I ever was INLOVE with her; it was just a crush."

Gabriella sat quietly, looking into the rearview mirror and watching the rise and fall of Jacob's sleeping body.

"I'm so scared, Troy." She whimpered. "I'm so scared that Jason might know the number one way to hurt me. Jacob. If I ever lost him or you…" Her eyes finally turn to look at Troy's face. "I'd die."

Their eyes lock for a moment, intense heat coursing through both their bodies.

"I-I better wake Jake so we can go get your mom." Gabriella unbuckled the seatbelt and got out.

"W-wait, Brie," Troy hopped out of the vehicle and ran to her side. She turned, startled, and her eyes connected with his. The same heat she always felt when she looked at him began to rush through her body once again. Her toes began to tingle, making her feet go numb.

"What?" She breathed. "I have to get Jake up so we can go get Isabella." Just saying her name made Gabriella's eyes burn. Knowing she was sick was hard, but knowing she wouldn't be in her life much longer was just the icing on top of the cake.

"I need to talk to you for just one second, without a kid being around. Just us."

Gabriella's face set into a grimace, but she pushed away the thought of how cruel that statement sounded.

"Okay, no kid. What do you want to talk about?" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I have to—ugh. This is so hard to tell someone, especially you. It's embarrassing, because I'm too bold---" Gabriella cut him off midsentence.

"Troy, whatever it is, just say it. I don't have all day and neither does your mom, so either keep it to yourself or push away your boldness and tell me." She began to tap her foot against the concrete, one of her many signs of irritation.

"Okay. I'm scared,too. I'm scared shitless and I don't know if I can handle this." He sighed, his eyes traveling to the ground and back up to her face. "Brie, she's my mom and I've never treated her right. I've always been so hateful towards her and here you are wishing you still had your mom, and now I'm losing the one I do have.."

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his waist, comforting him. He found his arms doing the same, holding her to him, leaving no inch of their bodies untouched. He was losing his mom, but he would make sure he wouldn't lose Gabriella, too.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. I can't tell you it will go away, cause the pain never does. You learn to live around it and focus on the things you have rather than what you've lost. For me that was Jacob." She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I do know what it's like to lose someone that you love."

"Just promise me that I won't lose you, too." He whispered huskily, his eyes still glossy with tears.

"Troy, you know I can't promise that something won't go wrong and leave us separated. I can't predict our future, but I can promise you that I will do my best to help you through this and not leave you." She smiled.

He nodded and let go of her waist. Gently he leaned in and let his lips press softly to her forehead.

She closed her eyes and sighed, then turned and opened the car door.

"Jake, wake up." She nudged his foot softly. "We have to go get Izzy." She unbuckled the half-sleeping child and threw him onto her hip. She cradled him gently to her chest and paused to feel his soft heartbeat hammer from his chest to hers.

"You're a good mother, Gabriella." Troy smiled. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I try to be, but sometimes I feel like a failure. I'm hardly ever with him anymore; it's always school first and I feel it should always be your child." She gripped onto his frame tighter. "I want the best for him."

"You're giving him the best by just showing him that you love him." Troy held out his hand and she placed her free one in his.

"I hope you're right." She whispered as they approached the hospital doors.

"Aren't I always?" He teased sarcastically. She giggled and they both stopped walking.

"Are you ready to go in there?" She asked him quietly, peering up at the big sign that said Albuquerque State Hospital. Her stomach did a flip-flop as he squeezed her hand tighter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He mumbled and glanced over at her olive-toned face. She turned to glance at him, their eyes meeting again.

"Me too, and Troy?" She choked. Her chocolate eyes staring deep into his ocean blue.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I just want you to know…you're not alone."

"Thanks." He smiled and together the three of them entered, for once holding that special bond of a true family.


	8. Birthday Girl

LWTB2

Sorry for the wait!:) Plz review..

**No ones POV**

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm so busy and it takes so much time to do a long chapter without keeping you guys waiting for soooooo looonnnngggg.**

**Special thanks to:** **Midnight113. You always leave such a long, sweet, and wonderful review on each chapter. It means a lot that you love this story so much. Special, special thanks to you. Your reviews always put a smile on my face and leave me in a good mood. It's nice to know that you support me so much. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! =P**

**If you like, this chapter can be dedicated to you..even though I know it's not the best..:( **

Gabriella's head ached. It was the worst headache she had ever had and all because she saw Izzy. She didn't even look like the same woman Gabriella knew. She was so small, pale, and her hair; her once beautiful, sandy-colored hair was turning grey and thinning. Gabriella knew when the chemo therapy started there would be no hair at all.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Jack smiled and hugged his son. Gabriella stood in the doorway, holding Jake against her chest, completely frozen. Her eyes burned with raging tears she was trying so hard to control.

"Gabriella?" Troy's soft voice rang through her head. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her daze and nodded, gulping down her fear. "Y-yeah."

Troy sighed and turned back to his parents. "Do you have her clothes packed?"

"Everything's packed and ready to go except for your mother. The nurses still have to dress her and bring up her wheel chair." Jack yawned.

"Wheelchair?" Troy asked, furrowing his thick eyebrows together.

"Everyone who's spent over two days in a hospital has to be wheeled out. It's a rule." Jack shrugged. "Plus, she's still very weak." He whispered the last part.

"I-I'm going to go out and get some fresh air." Gabriella murmured, and stepped out without anyone noticing or hearing her.

Gabriella sat on the bench where most people came out to smoke. Jake was curled on her lap, still in a deep sleep, his even breathing was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment. She felt déjà vu, it was the same feeling she had felt when she heard her mom was gone.

Only this time, the suffering was slow and cruel. The pain came all at once when her mother died. It was sudden and she had no clue what-so-ever that it was going to happen, but with Izzy she was watching it happen.

She was watching the life slowly fade from her body and Gabriella didn't know if she could bear it. She knew she had to be strong for Jack, for Izzy, for Jake, for Troy.

Gabriella inhaled quietly and watched a couple walk out of the hospital. A young red head was clinging to the arm of her boyfriend, who had just gotten out of the hospital for a broken leg. The girl looked up at him with such love, such compassion.

She placed her lips softly to his neck and pulled away, smiling up at him. Gabriella smiled softly, knowing just how the redhead felt, but Gabriella's smile faded when she realized that she had never been that happy and free with Troy.

The couple walked by Gabriella, giggling and whispering mushy remarks into the other's ear. Gabriella looked down at the concrete, unable to look at the joy, love, and happiness the couple held.

For if she did, she knew she would feel that spark of jealousy and anger at them for having the only thing she felt she could not.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bench next to Gabriella, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I didn't know you smoked." Gabriella glanced up at his tired, weary face and then back down at her son, whom she didn't want the disgusting odor anywhere near.

" I usually don't, but it really helps me right now." He sighed, looked at the cancer stick, then threw it onto the ground, pounding underneath his shoe.

Gabriella gave a tight-lipped smile and sighed. "It's so calming out here. I can't believe my face doesn't break out from all of the stress I have in my life, and you, Jack, how are you doing this? How can you sit there and watch her just…die?"

Gabriella wiped the single tear off of her eyelashes and squeezed the sleeping Jacob tighter to her.

"I don't know. It's not easy at all. Watching the love of your life suffering everyday and every night, knowing you won't be with them that much longer is, well, it's something words can't explain."

Gabriella nodded, taking in the information he had just provided to her.

"I can't imagine it. I can't picture watching him die like this. I can't picture what you're going through." Gabriella's lip quivered as she spoke.

"Him?" Jack asked. "Who's 'him'?"

"Uh—"Gabriella felt herself blush. "It's,uh,—"

"Dad!" Troy hollered, waving for them to come back to the hospital. "C'mon. Mom's ready to go home!" A huge smile ran across his lips and Gabriella couldn't help the fuzzy warmth in her stomach and the pounding of her heart when she saw how truly happy he was for once.

"Home Sweet Home!" Jack laughed as he helped Isabella walk up the front porch steps.

"I know, darling. I can't wait to feel a real bed, our bed." She cooed.

Gabriella and Troy walked slowly behind them, incase Izzy grew any weaker on Jack.

"She's so happy." Gabriella smiled, while holding on tightly to Jake, who was now beginning to wake.

"I know. It's amazing that just coming home brought some color back to her face." Troy's eyes glanced over Gabriella's face and back at his parents.

Gabriella loved how he did that. How he could skim over her face in just one glance. That one little glance meant everything to her.

"See something you like?" She teased, trying to keep the light mood that was around everyone tonight.

"You know it." He chuckled and sat down onto the couch beside his mother.

"Oh, Troy, I'm sorry you just sat down, but could you get me some water?" Izzy huffed as Jack went upstairs to make her bed.

"Sur—" Troy began, but Gabriella cut him off.

"I'll do it." She smiled and handed Jacob to Troy. Gabriella went to the freezer and pulled out the ice container. She filled a clean cup up with water and plopped the ice into it.

She went back into the living room and sat down next to Troy, handing Isabella the water. She eagerly gulped it down.

Troy's hand found its way onto Gabriella's, lighting it on an intense fire. Gabriella gasped quietly and then relaxed when she realized it was the fire that she liked, the fire that she looked forward to, the fire that she craved.

"I'm going to go put Jake to bed and then I think I'll go myself." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek and then stood up to kiss Isabella on the forehead. "If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to make Jack or Troy come and wake me up. I love you." She gave her a soft hug then turned to Troy. "Do you want a hug too?" She laughed sarcastically and bent over to wrap her arms around his neck. "And I love you." She whispered into his ear quiet enough for Izzy not to hear.

She pulled away and took Jake in her arms, running up the stairs without looking back.

She had just placed Jacob into his bed when Troy came in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She hissed in her acidic tone. Troy chuckled at how cranky she was when she was tired.

"Yes, I have and I just came to thank you for the hug." He shrugged. "And to tell you that I love you, too."

Gabriella's features softened and she smiled. "Thank you, Troy. It's nice to hear that, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But?" He prompted.

"Nothing." She sighed. She didn't want to start an argument. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't feel the love that he said he had for her.

"Well, mom and dad are asleep, so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." He gazed at her with such a longing in his eyes before he left, that for a moment, just a moment, Gabriella thought that maybe he loved her, too.

"Wake up, birthday girl!!" Someone shouted in Gabriella's ear, making her jump up out of her bed.

"What the hell?" She hissed. "Troy, what do you think you're doing?" She threw on her robe, covering her half naked body. She was wearing only her sports bra and panties.

"Well, well, well," He smirked, loving the idea that he could start a small, sexy argument with her. "Seems someone forgot their own birthday." He crossed his arms across his rippling chest and smirked sexily.

"What are you talking about, Bolton? Have you lost your mind?" She walked over to her calendar and glanced at the date. "Wait—" She felt herself go into shock. "I'm nineteen." She whispered.

"That's right." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And might I say you're a beautiful woman."

She shrugged out from his grasp and sat on her bed."How could I forget my own birthday? Am I that bad off?" She shook her head and sighed.

**Haha. Anyways, how are you guys? Please, please leave more reviews.. it would make me sooo happy.. and btw, if you read the first Life With the Boltons, especially the epilogue, do you remember what happens when she is nineteen?And twenty?? HINT: It has to do with first times and babies..haha..those are the worst hints ever but still..=P**

**ANYWAYS MORE REVIEWS AND IF YOU READ THIS ARTICLE PUT THE WORDS 'TROYELLA RULEZ' IN YOUR REVIEW.**


	9. She's a keeper

**LWTB2**

**Sorry for the wait!:) Plz review..**

"Happy birthday, Gabriella!" Isabella smiled as Gabriella walked into the kitchen with Troy and Jacob.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled. "Can you believe that I forgot all about my birthday?"

"You've been so busy, honey. Don't be too hard on yourself." Isabella sighed. "Your cake is in the oven."

"Izzy," Gabriella gasped. "You didn't? You shouldn't be up and running around just to make me a birthday c---"

"No, no, no." Izzy re-assured her. "Actually, Troy got up a little early to make it. He promised he'd let me put the frosting on it, though."

Gabriella turned to meet Troy's anxious gaze. "You? You made me a cake?" She whispered softly.

He nodded and looked down at the floor, his tan face flushing.

Gabriella couldn't explain how happy and loved she felt. The room surrounding her was filled with such warmth of love that she felt like crying, but for once it was tears of joy.

"Thank you so much for remembering my birthday. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've been here, since mom.." She stopped suddenly and the happiness seeped out of her heart. "A year since mom died." She finished mentally.

"Well," Jack exclaimed, standing from the table and trying to change the subject. "Wait till you open your presents!"

"Presents?" She smirked. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Pwesents?" Jake giggled. "Momma, do I get a pwesent , too?"

"No, not this time Jakey." She smiled and sat down beside Isabella. "How are you feeling?"

"Better that I'm home." Izzy smiled lightly and looked away.

Gabriella could tell she was somewhat lying. She knew she didn't feel better, just lighter that she was finally home for a little while.

"Umm.." Gabriella smiled. "I have to run to town for a second while the cake is baking. I'll eat and open presents when I get back, okay?"

"Don't take too long." Isabella yawned and lay her head down on the table.

"Watch Jacob for me?" She asked Troy and he nodded. "Thank you."

Gabriella ran upstairs and threw on her summer dress and headed out the door.

* * *

Today was Sunday and everyone had just gotten out of church. Gabriella walked up to the double doors and sighed.

She stepped into the empty room filled with rows and rows of seats. She sat down in the front row and looked up at the huge, golden cross hanging in the front of the whole room.

_Dear God, _She thought silently in her head. _Today's my birthday and I have only one wish to ask for when I blow out my candles. Please, please, don't let Isabella suffer any longer, even if that means she can't be with us. She's in so much pain and she doesn't deserve it. That's all I ask. And momma, if you can hear me, I love you and I'm sorry. I felt like I had let you down when I found out I was pregnant with Jacob. Now I know that it wasn't my fault and I did nothing wrong. I was the victim…_

"Happy Birthday." She grumbled to herself and stood up. She silently walked outside into the daylight.

"Gabriella? What exactly are you doing here at church?" Sharpay laughed as she slouched against the hood of her pink mustang.

"I should ask you the same thing." Gabriella sneered. Sharpay?At church? Ha!

"Well, for your information mommy, daddy, and I come here every Sunday. I drive of course." She placed her sunglasses in her hair and smiled.

"So, why are you still here and where's your parents?" Gabriella asked, glancing around for any sign of life besides the two.

"Mommy and daddy are in the back talking to the reverend. Daddy and he were best friends in school." She sighed and began glancing at her nails.

"I'm sure that your 'daddy' being friends with the reverend will get you a ticket into heaven." Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking to Troy's vehicle, which she had borrowed.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a kid. It's called fornication, Miss Montez." Sharpay hollered. Gabriella turned around swiftly, her mouth dropping open.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella gasped. "You know what happened to me!" Gabriella stared at the girl she had once thought was her friend, had once confided her darkest secret to.

"Yeah." Sharpay laughed. "Sweetie, you can't rape the willing." She narrowed her eyes.

"Go to hell." Gabriella hissed, as the tears rose to her eyes. She hopped into the car without once looking back at the blonde who had once claimed Troy's love.

* * *

"I'm home!" Gabriella yelled as she walked into the house.

"Shh!" Troy whispered, as he stood from the couch. "Mom and Jacob went upstairs to take a nap while you were gone. Dad went out to get some ice cream to go with the cake."

"Oh." Gabriella sighed. She plopped onto the couch and buried her face into her shaking hands.

"Hey," Troy sat down beside her. "You okay? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she willing buried her face into his chest, so he could wrap both of his arms around her.

Sobs escaped her lips and her small frame shook beneath his grasp. Her breaths were ragged.

"Gabriella?" He whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong." She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to hold me." She whimpered.

He sat there with her for ten minutes, whispering soothing words and rubbing circles on her back until she finally calmed down enough to sit up and look him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled softly. "That's what I needed." She lay her head onto his chest and inhaled his musky scent.

"Gabriella," He breathed. "What happened while you were gone?" He held her tightly.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Not on my birthday." She cooed, and dug her face deeper into his chest.

"Fine," He whispered softly. "But I will find out, I swear." He mimicked the words he had spoken to her when they had first met. When he was trying to figure out why Jacob was calling her 'momma' instead of 'sister'. Just like he had said, he found out.

"Don't worry." She giggled. "I'll tell you this time."

"You better." He teased. "Or there will be consequences."

"I think I like where this is going." She whispered sexily.

"I bet you do." He answered huskily, as she climbed onto his lap and turned to face him, while wrapping her legs around his waist. "I-I really like where this is going." He stammered as she slid her hands under his shirt.

She leaned forward to place her lips onto his when she heard the front door open.

"Shit!" Troy hissed and pushed Gabriella off of him.

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell into the floor. She looked up at Troy and narrowed her eyes."Was pushing me into the floor really that necessary?" She asked.

Troy grinned and shrugged. "No, but it was fucking hilarious." He chuckled.

"I got the ice cream!" Jack smiled as he walked into the living room and heading to the kitchen. "Gabriella, why are you laying on the floor?"

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I guess there wasn't enough room on the COUCH!" She said sarcastically and directed her death glare towards Troy. Jack rolled his eyes and continued into the kitchen.

Troy chuckled as he relaxed back against the couch.

"I could've easily got off of you. That wasn't necessary at all."

"Chill, Gabriella. Seriously, you get mad at the littlest things." He sighed and flipped on the TV.

"Whatever." She sighed and plopped down beside him. "How are you so calm after that?" She asked quietly. Her heart was still beating against her ribs and her breathing was just now becoming even. Did he seriously not feel anything? Was he really not that into her?

His eyes fell upon her and he took her hand. "Feel." He whispered and placed her hand on his chest.

"Wow." She smiled. It seemed as if his heart was beating two hundred beats per minute.

"Do you call that calm?" He chuckled.

"You must be a good actor then." She giggled and pulled her hand away.

**There was a new girl in town,**

**She had it all figured out.**

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her cell. "What do you want?"

Troy glanced up at her face as her tone turned harsh.

"Can't you leave me alone?" She whispered. "Please, Please just leave me alone. Haven't you hurt me enough? Haven't you had your fun?"

"Gabriella," Troy spoke. "Give me the phone."

"Leave me alone." Gabriella repeated into the phone. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Gabriella," Troy held out his hand.

"Go to hell." Gabriella snapped into the phone, and threw it into the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"Goddamn it, Gabriella! I told you to give me the fucking phone." Troy spat.

"There's nothing you can do, Troy. You can't help me know matter who or what it is. Can't you see that this is my battle that I have to win?"

"Was it Jason?Sharpay?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Troy. Nothing matters anymore." She sighed and stood up. "Thanks for everything, even if it wasn't real." She bit her lip and ran upstairs.

"FUCK!" Troy jumped up and slammed his fist into the wall.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room. "Where'd Gabriella go?"

"Upstairs. Happy fucking birthday, huh?" He laughed sarcastically and walked past Jack.

"Like I would know. She never tells me anything, dad. She keeps trying to distance herself and I don't want her to."

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Jack sat down at the table across from his son.

"What makes you say that?" Troy glares at his father, his eyes turning a dark shade of blue.

"Please," Jack laughed. " I could tell the first time you met her in the airport that you liked her. She's pretty, smart, built-well, but she is vulnerable, Troy."

"What's vulnerable have to do with me liking her?" Troy sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"I'm saying that I know you like her, but I also know how you play girls, Troy. Like Tina, Mary, Shenae, and Sharpay, and Gabriella is vulnerable; she can be hurt very easily."

"I know that, dad." Troy chuckled. "I found that out the hard way a long time ago."

"And she's a mother; she was raped. She's smarter than other girls in the sex department. She's not ready for that kind of stuff yet; I think it might damage her if she gave in just because you wanted to and she wasn't ready and healed, yet." Jack looked down at the table.

"Dad, are we really going to have a 'sex talk'?" Troy chuckled, his face turning red.

"No," Jack laughed. "I'm just saying, be careful with her. She's a keeper."

"Yeah," Troy smiled as his dad stood up to go get Gabriella, Jacob, and Isabella. "She is."

**HELP! I need ideas on what her birthday gifts are going to be. She needs one from Isabella and Jack and, of course, one from Troy.=) They need to be sentimental and sweet.. And I really need some ideas!!!**


	10. purple, lacy underwear

**LWTB2**

**Sorry for the wait!:) Plz review..**

**PLZZ leave more reviews. I checked out my traffic for this story and there's like over 100 people that read this in a day, so why am I only getting 2 reviews per chapter? I mean, I guess I don't mind as long as i get one and people do read it, but still. It would be really nice. =)**

"That cake was absolutely delicious!" Gabriella sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Well, maybe not so great." She giggled as she looked over at her son, who was covered in a sticky, chocolate mess that she would have to clean sooner or later.

Troy chuckled and glanced over at his dad, who was watching the two teenagers skeptically.

"Present time." Isabella smiled. Jack stood up and brought over a medium sized square package, which was wrapped in a sparkly, blue wrapping paper.

"You guys seriously didn't have to." She shook her head and laughed. "But thank you."

She tore the paper off and stared at the contents.

"A photo album?" She asked. Isabella nodded.

"I noticed that you only brought one picture of your mom with you; I don't know if you knew I had these photos or not, but she sent them to me when you were just a little girl."

Gabriella opened up the album and gazed at the first picture. It was of her and her mother. Gabriella was only about two years old and they were at the beach. Gabriella felt her insides ache and turn to mush.

Another photo was beside it. It was when Gabriella was first born; they were still in the hospital and Gabriella's mother held her close, while a strange man sat close to both of them. He had an amazing, caring, loving smile for both of the Filipinas.

"Is that….is that my father?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes," Isabella nodded.

"Why did he leave us? Did he leave us??" Gabriella looked up at Isabella with a look of hope ; hope for the real and final answer.

"I don't know." Izzy sighed. "I'm sorry, but even I don't know the answer to that. Your mother never said what happened to him, whether he died or left."

Gabriella looked back down at the beach photo.

"We were happy then." She smiled and closed the memory filled book. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it, but I just can't stand to look through it right now. I'm sure I will someday, though." Gabriella's throat felt tight and her eyes burned.

"Jake's turn." Troy desperately tried to change the subject. "Here you go."

"Aww." Gabriella cooed. "Jakey, did you make this for mommy?"

Her son nodded and blushed.

A small hand-made card was in her hands. It was no work of art, of course. Just scribbles and colors that said 'hapi burthbay moma.' But to Gabriella it was a masterpiece.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and hugged him lightly.

" And last but not least, my present." Troy chuckled and handed her a small box, wrapped in gold paper.

"Hmm..what's in here? Dog crap, or possibly something that will jump out and scare the heck out of me?" She taunted, knowing Troy all to well, but when she opened the box, she was shocked. Maybe she didn't know him at all.

"Like it?" He asked. Gabriella nodded, for she knew her mouth would not utter any words if she tried. Inside the box was a diamond and blue sapphire necklace.

"T-Troy, this-this had to be ex-expensive." She stammered and stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of her. He took the box easily from her fingers and pulled the necklace from it.

He went behind her and wrapped it around her neck. It hugged it perfectly, showing just how slender her neck was.

"Thank you." She breathed and turned to hug him tightly. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Ditto." He chuckled.

The day had flew by fast and before Gabriella knew it, it was time for Jacob to go to sleep. She went upstairs and tucked him, got into her own pajamas, and was about to lay down when a knock on her door startled her.

"Come in." She whispered, not wanting to wake Jacob.

"Hey," Troy smiled and peeked his head inside. "Just thought I would say 'happy birthday' one more time, before the day's completely over." He shrugged.

"Well," She smiled. "Thank you for that and the necklace. It's beautiful." She cooed.

"Yeah, about that," He started. "That wasn't really intended to be your real gift, but I couldn't give you your real gift in front of my parents." He smiled and pulled another small box out of his pocket.

"Troy.." She started.

"Shh.." He whispered. "Just let me give this to you without you fussing over 'presents' and 'expensive'."

He opened up the box and inside laid a small diamond ring with the imprint '_Gabriella. Forever & Always. Troy.'_

Gabriella gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Troy," she began.

"Shh. It's a promise ring. I know that I've hurt you beyond belief, and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect and I've made many mistakes, but I want to change. If you let me, I promise to never leave you and to never stop loving you. I can't promise that we won't have bad days and that I won't accidently hurt you again, but I do promise I'll do my best to never let that happen again. You've been through enough." Their eyes connected and she smiled, pulling her hand away.

"Oh, Troy. Thank you so much." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you. Thank you, Thank you. This is one of the best birthdays ever." She pulled away and looked down at the ring in his hand. "I love it."

He nodded. "I know it's not a wedding ring or a marriage proposal, but I do hope that someday… someday this will possibly lead to that." He looked down and slid the ring onto her ring finger gently. "Cause, I do love you, Gabriella. Whether you believe it or not, I do."

She nodded. "Someday I hope it does lead to that, but… you just never know what life will bring. Lets hope for the best." She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, too Wildcat."

He nodded and turned to walk out, but he felt her grab his arm and turn him around. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed to his and the pulsating heat radiated through their bodies. She pulled away for breath, but to find herself reconnecting her lips two seconds later. Her lips were soft, smooth, and moist moving against his. Her fingers tangled in his hair and found their way down to claw at his shoulders, causing a deep moan to escape his throat.

His hands roamed her body, gliding across her jaw, shoulders, back, and stomach until they found their way to the end of her summer dress. He began to lift it when she pulled away.

"Troy," She gasped, shaking her head. "No, not now. I'm sorry. I just can't." She felt angry at herself, and yet scared. She was scared, because every time it went too far she saw flashbacks of her rapes.

One minute his touch was pure pleasure and the next it's disgusting.

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. "It's not your fault. I got ahead of myself and I knew you weren't ready. I knew it was too soon."

"Yes, but I wanted it. I led you on, so I'm the one who's sorry."

"Haha." He chuckled, humor filling his eyes. "You know what? It was your fault."

"What?" Gabriella giggled. "You're the one coming in here and bribing me with this beautiful ring." She stuck out her hand. "Just cause you buy me diamonds doesn't mean you're getting in my pants."

He ruffled her hair. "It's getting late. Happy Birthday, kid." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Gabriella sighed and pulled down the covers to hop into bed when his head popped back in the room.

"Oh, Gabriella," He smirked. She turned.

"Yeah?" She asked, furrowing her perfect eyebrows.

"Nice purple, lacy underwear by the way." He laughed and ran to his room as she looked down to see he had tucked the edge of her dress into her underwear, revealing all.

"Such an ass." She murmured with a smile.


	11. leave me alone

**LWTB2**

**Sorry for the wait and I know this is late, but Happy New Year! Haa. I know these keep getting shorter and shorter& i'm soo if there were as many reviews as there are views, i'd be a little more inspired... I have finals in like 2 or 3 days, so I thought I better hurry and write something, so I have time to study. So if this isn't that great, it's because I rushed it…:J**

Gabriella sighed as her alarm clock went off. It was Monday, meaning another new week ahead of her. A new week was ahead of her and she dreaded the thought of how bad it may be. She went into her regular ritual of waking, bathing, dressing, and feeding Jake, while she tried to manage her own shower, breakfast, and appearance in just an hour and a half.

Troy and she dropped Jacob off at day care and headed to East High. Wonderful. The morning was so rushed, that the car ride to school was quiet.

"How did you sleep knowing you're one year older?" Troy broke the silence as he pulled into his usual parking spot.

Gabriella glanced over at him and giggled. "Excuse me? I'm not that old, for your information, I'm the same age as you!"

"True," He chuckled. "But still." She laughed and shook her head, as she hopped out of the car.

"And still young enough to wear purple panties..." She whispered with a smirk.

"You're never too old to wear purple panties, Gabriella." He chuckled, shaking his head.

He grabbed her hand as they walked through the doors.

"See you in homeroom?" He asked, his eyes gazing deep into hers. She bit her lower lip and nodded, her voice unable to work.

He kissed her forehead and turned down the left corridor as she turned right. She entered her combination and sighed.

"Things must be going well with you and lover boy." Gabriella turned to see Taylor smirking at her.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "Have you noticed how much he's changed since Isabella—" Gabriella's voice trailed off.

Taylor nodded. "You mean how he's so much nicer and more mature?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, her smile turning into a frown. "I mean, he—I—I can't explain it. It's awful what he's going through and he acts like it's not hurting him, but I know it is. Can you imagine how much pain and hurt and—whatever else he's holding in? He has feelings like everyone else." She leaned against the lockers and sighed. "I just wish I knew how to help him."

Taylor pursed her lips to the side, thinking hard. "I don't think you can help him. I guess, just be there for him; that's the only thing you can do."

" I guess so, but Taylor, he told me that he was scared."

Taylor stood silent, looking down at the floor. "I don't know what to say, but you both have your own problems right now."

Gabriella closed her eyes and clutched her books tightly to her chest. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Gabriella grabbed an apple from the salad bar and turned to meet two blue eyes staring into her.

"Jeez Troy, seriously?" She sighed.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Do you have to be up my ass 24/7?" She arched an eyebrow as Chad tried to contain his chuckles.

"Dude, she didn't mean it that way." Troy slapped Chad across the shoulder, as Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked towards their table.

"I know, but still. Did she have to use that choice of words?"He busted out laughing, while Troy just stood there silently watching.

"You're an idiot." Troy stated and took off after Gabriella.

"Where'd she go?" Troy asked Taylor, while placing his tray on the table.

"She went outside to call and check on Jacob."

Troy turned to follow after, but he felt a firm hand grip his wrist.

"She doesn't need your help, Troy." Taylor said, and forced him onto the bench.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows and gazed at her.

"Haven't you noticed that you've barely left her side today? You follow her everywhere she goes, now. She needs some time to be alone with her thoughts."

"But—"

"No 'buts', Troy. Just let her go." Taylor sighed and released his wrist.

* * *

"Leave me alone." Gabriella pleaded into her cell phone as she made her way up to the roof. "That's all I ask. Just leave me alone."

"And all I want is to see my son." Jason yelled back at her.

"He's not your son. You're dead to him and to me. In fact, I never did see you as a part of my life or my mother's. I don't know what she saw in you." Gabriella wiped at her tears.

" You can't deny DNA, Gabriella. He is my son." She shuddered at her name on his tongue.

"You ruined my life. Do you understand that? Do you even care? Because of you, I'm afraid to wake up every morning. Because of you, I will never know what it feels like to be a teenager. A teenager who doesn't have to worry about taking care of an infant, taking him to day care, feeding him, just watching him and doing school work is a hassle. I can't even get passed second base, because of you."

"Oh, boo-hoo. You sure didn't put up much of a fight for it to have ruined your life. You didn't say 'no'." She could hear the smile on his lips.

"I said 'no'." She whimpered. "I said it, but you didn't listen. I gave up. I stopped saying it because I knew that it was useless. Who was going to hear me? Mom worked late shifts, and I knew she wouldn't have listened or believed anyway. So, you tell me, what was the fucking point?"

Silence filled the other end.

"You know I'm right." Gabriella whispered. "That you're just a fucking coward, taking advantage of eleven and twelve year old girls, because you know that they're defenseless. You're sick…"

Gabriella closed her cell and nuzzled her face into her hands. All she could do now was cry.

* * *

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked Sharpay as the last period ended. "She hasn't been in any classes since lunch, and I have no idea where to start looking."

"Why would I know? Like I talk to that bitch, anymore." She flipped her golden locks behind her shoulder and strutted out of the room.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to upset her and make her leave?" He asked, following her to her locker.

"Seriously Troy," she giggled. "I haven't even seen her ugly face all day."

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be an insult?"

"For her, yeah." She smiled.

"Whatever." He shook his head and turned to walk away, before turning back. "But if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, okay?"

"Anything for you, Troy." She smirked.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered, as he saw her lying on the bench. "What are you doing up here? It's hot as hell out."

Silence.

"Gabriella?" He asked again.

"I just want to be alone, Troy. That's all." She whimpered, her back to him. "I just want to go to sleep and never wake up, because right now…my dreams are somewhat better than my reality." She sighed.

"I'm sorry if I've been hounding you too much. I'll back off some." She shook her head silently.

"No—that's not it." She sat up slowly and turned to face him. "It's…about Jason. He keeps calling and demanding to see Jacob. Troy, I can't let him…why can't he just leave me alone?"


	12. Forgiving and Forgetting

**LWTB2**

**Thank you for reading.=)**

**I thought I'd make a happy, funny, and cute chapter for once, but still focus on the main point of the story. More reviews please. Usually I don't update so soon after I've already published a chapter, but I had some time, so I decided to write this and post it. Enjoy!!**

** Thanks again so much…**

He wouldn't leave her there alone on the roof. He carried her bridal style all the way downstairs to his car, and drove her home. As she slept, he went and picked Jake up, thinking of what he would do to Jason if they ever came face to face again.

The first time Gabriella had told him about her past life, he wasn't shocked and yet he wasn't expecting it. The anger and heat that coursed through him when she told him that he had raped her multiple times when she was just a little girl…It turned his vision red.

It was only a year or two ago that she had confided in him her deepest secret; that Jake was her son, not her brother, and that he was the son of her step-father, who had raped her, Jason.

Troy gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

Yes, if he ever saw Jason again…he was a dead man…

* * *

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella groaned as she made her way downstairs, and onto the couch.

"Oh, he went to pick Jacob up." Isabella whispered, out of breath. Isabella's beautiful hair was now gone, leaving her to wear a wig.

"How was treatment today?" Gabriella gently smiled, placing her hand on Izzy's.

"Okay." She answered, and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs and lay down now. When Jack gets home from work, tell him I'm upstairs."

"K." Gabriella stared at the fragile, pale, and weak woman. Izzy finally made it up the stairs and Gabriella heard the bedroom door quietly shut. "Please be okay…" She whispered, even though she knew this wish, this prayer would never come true. No one ever survived this disease, and it was only a matter of time…too little time.

* * *

"Thanks again." Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he carried Jacob up the stairs.

"Yeah." Troy mumbled and continued on up.

"Oh, and Troy!" Gabriella called.

"What?" He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Izzy's in bed. Try to be quiet." He nodded and disappeared.

* * *

She couldn't help, but feel her stomach sink. He was distancing himself again. He was either too close for comfort or too far away, and right now, he was too far.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. A knock at the door rattled through the room, and Gabriella walked over to answer it.

"What could you possibly want?" Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

Before her stood Sharpay in a blue, sparkly, shimmery dress and looking as beautiful as ever. Her golden locks were pulled into a messy bun, while her eyes were surrounded by a silver eye shadow.

"Look," Sharpay closed her eyes and sighed. "This isn't easy for me to say, so please just hear me out before saying anything."

"Fine," Gabriella smirked. "But it better not take long."

"May I come in?" Her eyes lingered on the couch in the living room behind Gabriella.

"Why? Why would I trust you? The last time you were here, you came as my friend and left as my enemy. The last time you were here, I caught you sucking Troy's face. Why? Why would I let you in?" Gabriella's fury shone through her brown orbs and Sharpay took a step back.

"Listen, I came here to talk about that and everything else that's been between you and I. I need to sit down…these heels aren't exactly comfortable to just stand in." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Gabriella stared at the girl she once claimed as her best friend. The one she thought actually cared and understood what she was going through…But she didn't, not at all.

She was only after Troy…She had loved him and he loved her, but that had all changed when Troy caught her cheating on him.

"Fine. You can come in, but only for ten minutes. No longer." She stepped to the side and let Sharpay click her way in. As soon as the blond sat down she yanked the heels off and sighed.

"Looking good isn't as easy as it seems." She whined. "My feet hurt so bad, and I got my first blister today! Can you believe that??A blister! It was so gross! And—"

"Umm. The point?" Gabriella interrupted, sitting down across from her.

"Oh," Sharpay said quietly. "Sorry, I forgot how much I missed talking to you. We talked about everything, and we had so much fun."

"Sharpay, just stop talking. If you came here to try and trick me into being your friend again, just forget it. I'm done." Gabriella's eyes traveled down to the floor. "It hurts too much. You betrayed me, and you were the only friend I really had… I had never had a best friend until I met you and when I found out it was all fake…well, it hurt."

"Gabriella, the reason I've come here…" Her voice trailed off. "Oh gosh. This is so hard, but I don't care anymore. If you're with Troy, I mean. He loves you, he really does. I know that now. I still care for him, of course, but I really like someone else..Possibly love…" Her lips turned up into a smile, as her thoughts drifted somewhere else.

"How do I know you're not just playing me? What if this is another trick of yours?" Gabriella clutched her hands together in her lap.

"His name is Zeke." Sharpay smiled. "Zeke is a really nice guy who knows how to bake!!" She exclaimed.

"That's nice, but back to the questi—"

"Gabriella," Sharpay snapped. "My point is I love Zeke, which means I don't care if you and Troy are together, which also means, if you want, we can be friends again."

Gabriella stared at her in silence. The silence lasted for quite awhile, until Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows and answered.

"I…don't think so…Sharpay. I'm sorry, but I can't just pretend that never happened. It takes time."

"It's been a year!!" Sharpay shouted. "How much longer do you need to heal??"

"As long as you keep hurting me, I'll never be able to." Gabriella answered coldly.

"Fine, take all the time you need." Sharpay stood. "I'm out of here."

Gabriella stood and grabbed her wrist. "I'm not saying that we can't ever be friends. I'm just saying not right off. Let's take our friendship slowly. If you show me that I can trust you, then maybe we can be as close as we once were."

Sharpay's frown turned into a smile. "Thank you! Thank you!" Gabriella was consumed in Sharpay's arms, and before she knew it she found herself hugging back.

"I missed this. I missed having a friend I can count on." Sharpay sighed.

"Me too." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

Gabriella soon put on her pajamas and lied down onto her bed with a smile on her face. Maybe things were starting to get better. Jason hadn't called since noon, Sharpay and her were finally coming to a truce, and Troy…well, Troy had given her a promise ring. The only thing she wished would get better was Izzy.

"Knock, Knock." Troy peeked his head in and smiled.

"Someone's in a better mood." She giggled. "The last time I saw you heading up the stairs, I thought you were trying to distance yourself again."

"No," He shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. "I was just upset and angry. If you could only know the heat that coursed through my veins just thinking of what I would to to that douche bag if I ever saw him again…" His hands clenched into fists.

"Hey," She laid her hand on his and automatically it loosened. "It's okay. He's not coming anywhere near me or Jake…I promise." She whispered soothingly.

"I love you." He whispered and bent over to lay his forehead on hers. "You know that, right?"

"It's still hard for me to believe." She whispered back. "But I believe it more and more everyday. I mean, you'd have to care some for me to put up with me." She giggled. "No man would put up with the drama that comes with me, just to get in my pants."

He laughed lightly. "I'm not doing this just to get in your pants, Gabriella. And trust me, you're worth the drama."

She shook her head. "No I'm not, but for what it's worth, I love you, too."

"That's nice to hear." He smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mhmm." She moaned, as he caressed her jaw line with his thumb.

"Why would you forgive Sharpay?"

Automatically her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. "How do you know about that?"

"Uh, I was sitting on the top step." He blushed guiltily.

"So you were eavesdropping?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Back to the point," He mumbled.

"Well, for one I don't want to fight with her anymore, and I think she really loves Zeke. I mean, if you could have seen the way her eyes lit up when she said his name. And her smile was so bright and open when she was telling me about him. I can relate to how she feels…" Gabriella shrugged. "I think she really loves him and that she really wants to be forgiven. I don't fully trust her, but I am willing to see if she can be trusted. It's the right thing to do."

"Just be careful." He kissed her forehead. "Now another question,"

"What?" She asked, her eyes gazing into his.

"What color panties are you wearing?" Her mouth dropped open and automatically he ran out the door before she could hit him with her pillow.


	13. Happy

**LWTB2**

**Thank you for reading.=)**

A week has gone by. A week with no phone calls from Jason. You can only imagine how ecstatic Gabriella was to be left alone. To her, her whole world was finally coming together. Even Isabella was feeling somewhat better, enough to where she could watch Jake and take him to the park when Gabriella was in school.

But even Gabriella knew that with every good day there's a bad one to make up for it. She prayed that, that day wouldn't be for a very long time.

"Well, hello there." She felt him lean over her as she placed her books in her locker. She closed her locker and turned to face him, while his arms were against each side of her pinning her in under him. Her back was placed solidly against her closed locker.

She felt this strong yearning to touch him, to feel him: it was a feeling she had never felt before towards him. Sure she had been turned on by him before, but this was so much stronger.

What was going on?

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her eyes travel down to the floor, and her cheeks burn red.

"N-nothing…I-I actually don't know." She shook her head and tried to pass by him.

"Tell me." He cupped her face in his hand, making sure her eyes met his.

"I—I just—" She didn't know how to finish.

"What?" He pressed his lips to her ear, making her shiver. His hot breath traveled down her neck, causing her knees to go weak.

"I—I just want you so badly." She finally let the words slip from her mouth. "And I know it's too soon…"

Finally he stepped back. "Gabriella—" He shook his head. "No."

"I know." She nodded, her eyes looking down at the floor. She knew it was too soon.

"If we did, it would ruin the progress we've made. I'm not about to give that up for a good time." He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to walk away. "I'll be in the car."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Great." She mumbled.

"Hey," Sharpay placed her hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and leaned against the locker. "Ugh. Everything."

"Troy?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow and leaned up against the locker beside Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "I—I have this urge I've never had before to—"

"To??" Sharpay prompted.

"To-have sex?" Gabriella made it sound more like a question.

"Oh," Sharpay stepped back, shocked. "Oh, wow. Umm…He doesn't want to?"

"He does, but he thinks it's too soon."

"Too soon? That doesn't sound like the Troy I know." Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"It's okay." Gabriella sighed. "I just don't like to hear about his past."

"I understand…I don't like to think about it." Sharpay's eyes filled with tears. "It's something I'll always regret." Sharpay bit her lip. "I gotta go."

Gabriella watched as Sharpay ran out the double doors. She knew Sharpay was hurting still, but she also had a lot of guilt. Sharpay had loved Troy, but being Sharpay she went and cheated on him. Troy walked in on her and they guy…that was the end of Troypay, the most popular couple at East High.

* * *

"Look," Gabriella said as she hopped in the passenger seat and closed the door. "I'm sorry for even saying it, but you asked and I answered. It's what I was feeling and I knew we couldn't, so that's why I didn't want to say anything to you."

Troy stared blankly ahead, then sighed. "No, Gabriella. I'm the one who's sorry; I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"You shouldn't have." She teased, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "So, are we okay?"

He nodded. "We're okay."

"Good, because I couldn't take it if you were mad at me." She stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes, teasing him sexily. "It would hurt my feelings…"

"I wouldn't want that, now would I?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"No…"She whispered tauntingly. She sat up on the arm rest and pushed herself into the backseat. "Want to join me?"

"I thought we just talked about this?" He asked, becoming irritated.

"Yes, you said no sex, but no one said anything about making out in the backseat." She bit her lower lips and smiled.

"Hmm…"He thought, tapping on his chin teasingly. "I guess you're right…" He climbed into the back with her. "Happy?"

"Why, yes I am." She giggled and consumed his mouth in a lingering kiss.

"I think I'm beginning to like this sexier side to you." He laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," She panted. "I guess I'm finally letting go of what happened, and learning that not everyone is out to hurt you in that way, but Troy…You're right. I don't want to take it all the way yet…"

"Me either." He began to nibble on her neck, making her back arch. "We should wait a year or two…I think I'm fine with just doing this…" He pulled away and chuckled.

"For now." She smiled and kissed him again, running her hands up his shirt.

"For now." He groaned.

* * *

"Momma!" Jake ran to her and embraced her legs as she walked though the door with Troy.

"Hey baby." She giggled, and threw him onto her hip, while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Izzy," Gabriella smiled and sat at the table.

"Oh hey," She smiled back. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah." Gabriella arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It took you guys a while to get home from school." She shrugged.

"Oh, we stopped to get some icecream."Gabriella giggled as Jake looked up at her with huge eyes.

"Icecweam??" He asked.

"Sorry, sweetie. Mommy didn't bring you any." She placed him on the floor and walked upstairs to call Taylor and tell her everything.

--

"So did you guys go all the way??" Taylor exclaimed.

"Of course not!! We're waiting for that…" Gabriella giggled, as the tone of Taylor's voice changed.

"Oh," Taylor's voice became dull. "Then what's so amazing about it?"

"Because, it was amazing to me!" Gabriella sighed. "Troy and I never really…made out before…" Her voice trailed off.

"So, you're saying it's taken you guys over a year to get to second base?" Taylor snickered.

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with that." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, too. It did sound kind of ridiculous.

"Well, glad to hear all of the saucy details…"Taylor laughed sarcastically. "But I got to go and help my mom clean out the garage..Love you."

"Kk. Love you, too. Bye." Gabriella sighed.

"Bye." Taylor giggled and then the line went dead.

Gabriella laid back onto her bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Gabriella sang softly to Jacob as he curled up to her side. "You make me haa-ppy when skies are gray…"

Troy stopped right in front of her door as heard her beautiful voice singing the same song he had heard her sing to Jake a year ago.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…" She sighed and kissed his small forehead, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"You sound as beautiful as you look." She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good or that beautiful." She giggled and wiped the tear away.

"I think you are." He said huskily. He walked over and sat down easily onto her bed. "He looks just like you when he's sleeping."

"Yeah," She smiled and looked down at her sleeping son. "If only he didn't have those dreadful green eyes…Jason's eyes." She shook her head in disgust. "I love Jacob so much, but…I just wish he had a different father, but I guess he wouldn't really be who he is if he had a different father."

" He's yours Gabriella, that's all that really matters…" Troy swiped her bangs to the side of her face, so he could see her.

" I want another someday." She blurted out. "Like years from now, but still, I wouldn't mind having another one or two other ones." She giggled. " They're so innocent and safe…"

"Why do you sing that song to him? I mean, why that song in particular?" Troy caressed her cheek with his thumb.

" You Are My Sunshine? Well, my mom sang it to me when I was little. When it was just her and me…It's when I was the safest and most innocent. It reminds me of her and that time."

"She loved you, Gabriella." Troy whispered.

"I know that now…" Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the mouth sweetly. She let her lips part and his tongue enter. Together their tongues battled, until they pulled away for breath.

"S-supper will be ready in an hour." He sighed, and stood up.

"Troy?" Gabriella hastily said.

"Yeah?" He turned and smiled.

"I love you." She said with a serious face.

"I love you more." He answered and walked out the door.


	14. Overwhelming Feelings

**LWTB2**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! For some reason, I all of a sudden started getting a lot more reviews than usual. So, thank you so much!!!**

**I know this is kind of short and everything, but I wanted to post this before I went to bed, so I didn't have much time to write it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked Isabella as she sat down for breakfast the next morning. Isabella hardly talked to anyone anymore, due to the weakness the chemo gave her. Some people taking the treatment hardly have any side effects, but the few like Isabella that do suffer terribly.

"Okay." Isabella smiled sincerely, showing Gabriella that she was okay and nothing more. 'Okay' wasn't perfect or terrible, it was just 'okay'.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked. "Just 'okay'? Izzy, you don't have to lie about it to me. If you aren't feeling well, you can tell me." Gabriella placed her olive hand over Isabella's pale, cold one.

"I'm okay, Gabriella. Not good, not bad, just okay." She sighed. "I feel much better than I did, but to tell you the truth I think this chemo therapy is just a way to stretch my time left, not cure me."

Gabriella nodded, tears flowing into her eyes and blurring her vision. She didn't want to cry in front of her; it would just make Izzy cry and become even weaker.

"Gabriella," Izzy smiled softly. "Do you love Troy?" Gabriella's eyes snapped open, and immediately she forgot about the tears and heart ache.

"W-What?" Gabriella stammered and lowered her gaze to the table. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay," Izzy giggled lightly. "I'd like to know before...before..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't think like that." Gabriella stated. "Don't think like that at all, Isabella. You're gonna be here as long as you can. You're going to be here long enough to see your son graduate high school and college. You're going to be there at his wedding and see his wife, who ever she may be, give birth to your first grandchild. So don't you dare, don't think that way. I know you're strong..."

Gabriella smiled a closed-lip smile, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I hope you're right." She whispered. "You know, Gabriella, I see a lot of your mother in you."

"Really?" She smiled at her mother's best friend.

Izzy nodded. "Mhmm. And I also see that you're more logical than your mother, because unlike her, you haven't fallen for the wrong man."

"I hope you're right." Gabriella whispered and glanced back down at the table.

"So," Isabella chuckled. "Are you going to answer my question from earlier." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and blush.

"I sorta hoped you had forgotten about that." She shook her head in embarrassment, but when she looked up into her godmother's eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to her. "I do."

"Do you think he loves you?" She asked Gabriella carefully. Gabriella's chocolate eyes grew darker.

"I don't know..I don't...I don't think so...I mean, I used to not believe he did at all, and anymore I feel this spark of hope that he does. I feel this...this feeling that he does, but it quickly fades. I guess, seeing what my mother went through, it's hard to believe that a man can actually love you." Gabriella shrugged. "I don't believe in fairy tales. It's not all 'happily ever after', because even though some stories don't say that, they always end in a happy way. And just because it ends in a happy way, it doesn't mean that they didn't go through more troubles after."

Isabella nodded, taking in Gabriella's words and thinking of what a smart and beautiful girl Gabriella was. "When Jack and I first started dating, I had all the doubts in the world that he loved me. Sometimes I still have doubts, but they quickly fade. I love him with all of my heart and I know he loves me in return. We've had our good days and our bad days, but in the end everything is fine."

"He loves you so much, Izzy. He really does." She patted her hand softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Isabella leaned onto the table, growing tired by the minute.

"Do...Do you think that Troy loves me?" Gabriella's voice was soft and hopeful. Isabella nodded easily, a smile growing on her beautiful, yet tired face.

"Yeah, I do. I could tell the very first day you came here. The car ride home from the air port when he handed you the pillow and placed it on his lap, I knew that eventually you guys would fall head over heels with each other." She chuckled, her eyelids growing heavier.

"You shoud go upstairs and rest, I'll make my breakfast." Gabriella stood up and walked over to grab the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"You sure?" She mumbled, standing up and already heading up the stairs.

"Positive." Gabriella smiled.

* * *

"Mmm.." Troy came up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind, as she threw her dishes in the sink. "Smells good. Would you like to fix me some?"

"Uh, excuse me? Fix your own breakfast, lazy ass. If you got up earlier, you could get a full breakfast." He nodded, and began pressing his lips to her right ear lobe. "Stop." She giggled.

The shiver that ran up her spine was breathtaking and the tingles in her toes were uncontrollable.

"Stop what?" He mumbled, pressing his lips down onto her sensitive spot, right where you can feel your heartbeat if you press your fingers there hard enough.

"M-m-making me...uh...making me feel this way." She sighed and unwrapped his arms from her. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Feel what way?" He asked huskily, and she suddenly felt turned on by the sound of his voice. Why was she all of a sudden having these urges? Before she couldn't stand the touch of him, due to the fact every time he touched her more than usual she had flashes of her childhood and Jason. But now...Now she was beginning to feel all the normal feelings a teenager should have, with the exception that she wouldn't be a teenager in a year. She was finally growing up and learning to move on.

"Like I'm floating on cloud nine." She giggled. "And....nothing. Nevermind." She shook her head and buried her head into the hollow of his throat as her cheeks burned bright red.

He laughed loudly and pulled her face to his by slipping his thumb under her chin. Their cheeks brushed slightly and he pressed his lips softly to her smooth cheek. "And what? You don't have to be embarrassed, Brie. It's just me."

"That's just it!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, irritated with herself. "It's you and I'm not used to feeling what I'm feeling and since it's you that's making me feel these things, it's would be so embarassing to tell you." She sighed again and plopped into the wooden chair, running her fingers through her raven hair.

"Brie," His voice was husky. She sighed loudly, trying to make her point that the only reason she was about to say it was because he was pushing her to.

"Turned on, okay!?" She shouted while throwing her hands up in the air. "Are you happy, Troy? Is that good enough for you? I said it, okay?"

The room was silent, except for the gentle sound of their breathing.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." Troy broke the silence and as he walked passed her, he placed a soft, gentle, tender kiss onto her forehead.

Her spine shivered, her pulse raced, her breath caught in her throat, and she was overwhelmed with this aching feeling between her thighs.

God, the things he was doing to her...


	15. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**LWTB2**

**Thank you for reading.=)**

**Sorry for the wait.:)**

" Hola, mi perfecto novio." Gabriella giggled, while wrapping her arms around Troy's waist from behind.

He chuckled and threw the rest of his books into his locker and shut it. "Hola, however you respond to whatever you just said."

" I said 'Hello, my perfect boyfriend.'" She rolled her eyes sarcastically and squeezed him tighter, digging her face into his sculpted chest.

"Hello, my beautiful girlfriend." He sighed, and wrapped is own arms around her tiny shoulders. "Did you check on mom after lunch."

He felt her nod into his chest. "I called her while I was getting my books. She said she was very tired and was going to rest for the rest of the night. I guess that means we're ordering pizza tonight." Gabriella pulled away slightly. "Troy, she sounded so…so…weak."

"Shh.." He pulled her closer. "I really don't want to hear that at the moment. It's hard enough to see it happening day after day."

"Hoops!" Chad called from down the hall. "You coming?"

Troy nodded. "In a minute." He looked back down at Gabriella as she gazed at him with curious eyes. "I told Chad that I was going to shoot some hoops with him after school…unless you need me."

"No." She interjected quickly. "Go ahead. Have some fun." He smiled and kissed her cheek, running after Chad. She knew he needed this.

* * *

"Isabella, I'm home!" Gabriella called out as she and Jake walked through the front door. "Isabella?" She threw down her purse and hung the car keys on the wall. "Hello?"

Gabriella walked into the kitchen. Empty. "Jake, stay in the living room for me, okay?"

"Kay." He answered and ran as fast as his little legs could. Gabriella made her way upstairs and into Isabella and Jacks bedroom. Empty.

"Isabella?" Gabriella called out again and saw that the bathroom lights were on. "Isa—OhmiGod" Gabriella gasped as she focused on the sight in front of her. Isabella's body was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, her chest barely rising and falling. Gabriella dropped to her knees beside her body. "Izzy!" She screamed, and pulled her head into her lap. "Wake up, please."

Isabella's eyes fluttered open slightly and then closed again. Gabriella instantly scampered to the phone and called 911. The ambulance arrived in minutes.

Gabriella explained the scene to the paramedics and that Isabella had leukemia. They rushed her away to the hospital, just as Chad pulled into the driveway and Troy jumped out with shock displayed on his face.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Gabriella as he made it to her side.

"I—I don't know. I came home—and—and found her on the bathroom floor barely breathing." Gabriella whimpered, tears forming in her already red, swollen eyes. "She'll be okay..I promise."

Troy shook his head. "I have to call dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital." He walked over to the front steps and sat down, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his dad's number.

Gabriella watched him as he sat there, utterly defenseless and small. Troy Bolton looked weak and tired. Troy Bolton of all people!!

As he explained to his dad what he knew happened and what Gabriella had told him, she heard his voice break and soon sobs escape his throat. But she didn't budge to comfort him, because she knew that if she did it would only embarrass him.

Her own heart swelled and broke in that very moment. Watching him become this vulnerable was excruciating, but watching Isabella slowly die was beyond what any words can describe.

"Thank God she just fainted. So she's going to be okay?" Gabriella smiled up at the doctor, gripping onto Troy's hand in relief.

"If you call the condition she'll still be in 'okay', then yes." The doctor shrugged, and patted her on the shoulder. "She'll be just fine for now. I can't say much for a year or so." The doctor sighed and walked on to the next patient's room.

Gabriella turned towards Troy and saw the dark circles that formed underneath his eyes. So much stress and pain that he wasn't used to; it was taking over him.

"Troy…"She whispered softly, and brought her palm up to caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." He shook his head, making her drop her hand. "Let's just go home. I don't feel well. He turned and strode out the doors, leaving her and Jake standing there watching after him.

"Well…that went well, didn't it Jake…" She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

Jack decided to stay in the hospital with Isabella, while Troy, Gabriella, and Jake went home.

They walked inside in silence. Gabriella watched as Troy barely made it up the stairs, due to his stress, high blood pressure, and his tiredness.

Gabriella tucked Jake in bed and settled in herself. She lied there thinking of the day's event and what was to come. Were things going to get better before they got worse, or was it all down hill from here.

Was Troy ever going to be the same after seeing his mom go through this horrible disease? And what about her and Jake's safety with Jason; he hadn't called or bothered her in awhile but he was still out there somewhere.

In the middle of all her thinking, she fell asleep…letting her worries float away, if only for awhile.

* * *

_CRACK!_

Gabriella swiftly sat up in bed at the sound.

"Momma!!" Jake cried in bed. Gabriella glanced over at her son and back at her door.

"Shh..quiet." She whispered, waving her hand at him as a signal. "Mommy will be right back. Pull your blanket over your head."

Gabriella jumped out of bed and crept down the stairs quietly.

She peeked into the kitchen, noticing the lights were on.

"Damn it…Fucking shit." Troy was mumbling to himself as she sighed in relief that it was only him.

He bent over and picked up the small pieces of glass that he had broke.

"You okay?" She giggled, startling him.

"Oh, it's you." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck taking her body in. She was in her mini, and he meant "Mini" pajama shorts, which showed every luscious curve of her legs, and of course an aeropostale purple tank.

"Who'd you possibly think it was." She laughed and walked closer.

"Mom." He answered quietly and turned to pick up the rest of the pieces. "I was trying to get a glass cup out of the cabinet, but managed to knock this one out with it."

"Troy…" Gabriella tried to interrupt him, but he continued.

"So, now I have to go upstairs and get the vacuum."

"Troy.." Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "Shh..You don't have to hide away what you're feeling. Trust me, I've done that for a very long time." She placed her lips to his softly. " I want you to be okay when this is all over. I don't want you to be damaged like me."

"Gabby, you're not damaged." He chuckled and placed his lips to hers again. She tasted so damn good.

"Yes, I am." She mumbled into his lips. "I've been for a very long time, but you came and fixed me." Their lips parted and tongues collided. Sparks and sensations began to build up, it was a matter of time before either one tore the others clothes off…and then…

"Momma."

Gabriella pulled away from Troy to see Jake standing in the doorway, holding his blanket.

"Everything okway?" He whimpers in his soft baby voice.

"Everything is okay, Jake. Troy just dropped a cup and it made a loud noise." She walked over and threw the little boy onto her hip. "Everything is perfect, because I have you two."

She looked at her son and at Troy.

They always say "Home is where the heart is." This was her home; it always has been, and always will.


	16. Two is Better Than One

**LWTB2**

**Thank you for reading.=)**

**Sorry that I haven't wrote in a very long time, but my boyfriend of a year and a half broke up with me a few months ago and it was one of the hardest things that I've gone through. He was my first "real" boyfriend, or at least the first one I ever cared about. I also found out that my friend's boyfriend has what Isabella has, Leukemia. No one deserves this ****illness. Keep him in your prayers, please. So you can probably understand why it has been hard to write about love and hope right now..:( But anyways, I hope you like it.**

Gabriella woke the next morning with his taste still in her mouth, and the feeling of his lips still throbbing against hers. It was one of the most amazing feelings she had ever felt, besides the way her heart pounded against her chest when he was near and the tingles that coursed through her body.

She knew this feeling was real and raw, but she was still so scared of losing it; of losing him. What if one day he woke up and realized he didn't care about her anymore, and that she wasn't what he really wanted. She knew that she would just die inside if he ever left her; if he stopped loving her.

Just thinking about it made tears form in her eyes and her chest tighten. It was one of the worst feelings she had ever felt…Well, not exactly the worst, but pretty close to it. Before her thoughts could go any further, her alarm clock began to beep and she realized it was another school day. Gabriella was glad that high school was coming to a permanent end.

She loved school, reading, learning, and she was an honor roll student, despite her many absences, but it was just a hassle. She knew that once school ended she would most likely go to college in the fall. She hadn't told Troy that she had been accepted to Stanford University. Like it mattered anyway, though. Troy was so worried about Isabella and her condition, that he had been making himself ill in the process.

The lack of sleep and food was taking a toll on him. He had lost a few pounds, dark circles formed underneath his eyes, and his whole body was just weak. The Wildcats hadn't won a game in three weeks. She was truly worried about him.

"Come on, Jake." Gabriella whispered and jiggled her son's shoulder. He had grew a few inches in the past week, and put on a few pounds. Gabriella sighed; she didn't want her little boy to grow up. She didn't want him to experience the hardship of the world. Time was flying by to fast.

"Uh-uh." He mumbled and slapped her hand away. "No."

"Jake, don't fight with mommy. Now, come on." She mumbled herself. When he didn't respond, she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. "I told you the other day, that I would drag you downstairs if you didn't start getting up for me."

As she walked downstairs, she saw everyone at the table. Isabella could barely sit up from the pain, and Troy looked so beaten and tired. Jack seemed ill himself from all the stress that was in the house. Everything was falling apart, and it was affecting everyone. Gabriella was the only one who looked fine and healthy, but she had to be for everyone. She knew that she had been through a lot, and she could make it through this.

Everyone was depending on her to be the strong one, and she felt the pressure but she never let it get to her.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Gabriella asked everyone as she placed Jake into his big boy chair, since he had outgrown his high chair.

"No thanks," Isabella shakily said. "I don't think I could keep it down."

"I already had some toast." Jack mumbled behind his newspaper. Gabriella frowned and looked over at Troy wearily.

"Troy?" She asked softly, tears filling her eyes as she took him in.

"I'm not hungry." He made an effort to give her a soft smile, but it didn't fool her.

"Troy, please, you have to eat something. You look horrible." She whispered pleadingly.

He chuckled, and his eyes sparkled like the old Troy she knew. "Gee, thanks." He spoke sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Gabriella hissed. "I'm serious, Troy. You're making this so much worse. Your mom needs you to be strong for her, not to let this eat you alive, too!"

"I'm gonna head upstairs. I don't feel so well." Isabella whispered and stood up to walk upstairs. Gabriella stood there, looking down at the floor. She felt ashamed of what she said, but it was the truth. Isabella needed them to be strong and not let the illness affect them too.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

"So, what in the hell is wrong with Troy?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they made there way to the gymnasium for an awards assembly.

"He's been so worried about Isabella. I don't know how to help him; I mean, I'm not a nurse or a psychologist. He won't eat and he barely sleeps; I can hear him up at night watching tv or just wandering around the room." Gabriella sighed. " I feel like I'm losing him."

"You're not losing him, he's losing himself. He shouldn't be letting this get to him, or at least don't show it to Izzy. That has to be hard on her knowing that this illness is the cause of her son being in a depression."

"I know what you mean, but I can understand his side too. I remember what it was like when I lost my mom, but at least I knew that she died instantly and without pain. He's watching his mom lose a bit of her life each day, he's watching her suffer right in front of him, and he can't do anything to save her. You know Troy, he hates it when he feels he can't control something."

"You got that right." Taylor sighed. "Well, your whole family is in my prayers."

"Thanks, Tay." Gabriella hugged her lightly as they entered the gym. All seniors got to sit in seats in front of the bleachers. The seats were way more comfortable than the bleachers.

"Troy's over there." Taylor pointed to where he sat near the end of the middle row. "Lets go sit by him."

"I'm sure he'll want all the Wildcats with him." Gabriella shrugged like it was no big deal and sat in the back row.

"That sounds like the old Troy, I thought you said he'd changed." Taylor rose an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, he did, but…I don't know." She shrugged and looked down at her shaking hands. "Just sit down Taylor."

"Fine," Taylor sighed and took a seat by Gabriella.

* * *

"Hey dude," Chad huffed as he plopped into the padded seat next to Troy. "Why isn't Gabriella up here with you?"

"Huh?" Troy looked over at Chad and then turned to look at the seats behind him. He felt his heart drop when he saw Gabriella sitting with Taylor in the back row. She looked so fragile and confused. Why didn't she sit with him? Was he really upsetting her to the point where she didn't want to be around him?

He knew that the more depressed he became, the more it took a toll on Gabriella, but it was all so hard for him. No one knew how it felt to slowly watch their mother fade away. He felt so useless and out of control. He wanted to save his mother. He would gladly trade her places, but he knew that it wasn't possible and all he could do was sit back and watch her fade away.

"Gabriella!" Troy raised his arm in the air and waved over at her. She looked up with her beautiful eyes and gave him a soft smile. She whispered something to Taylor and they both stood and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" She giggled softly. "You didn't have to make a scene like that."

"That's what you get for not sitting over here in the first place." He teased and gestured for her to sit in the chair beside him.

"I personally told her to." Taylor pointed out and sat next to Gabriella.

"Listen," He leaned closer to Gabriella's ear. "I'm sorry that I've been putting you through hell lately, but you need to understand that this isn't easy for me either. That's my mom, Gabriella."

"I know, Troy. I know this isn't easy on you; it's not easy on any of us. I'm sorry that you're going through this, Troy, I really am. I love you and Isabella," Gabriella whispered back, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. "So much."

"Gabriella," He spoke hoarsely. "I love you, too." He smiled for the first time in awhile and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. For the first time in his life, Troy Bolton didn't care if anyone saw him kiss her. He loved her and that was all that mattered. No one's opinion or approval was needed. Gabriella felt the same way. :)


End file.
